Last Name
by Not-a-fanatic-just-a-fan
Summary: Based on the country song of the same name. They were both lightweights. And perhaps prone to rash decisions. It made sense back when they were drunk. Rated T for implied intercourse. And drinking. So much drinking.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the song Last Name by I think Kelly Clarkson. It's a good song. I recommend it. Just a one shot unless I get lots of reviews. Hint hint.

* * *

 **Last Name**

Kisuke's Inn was a large two-building, the entire first floor taken up by the main dining room/bar and a kitchen in the back, the second-story the actual rooms. It was one of the largest buildings in all of Karakura, second only to the courthouse (which was also the mayor's office andsds pretty much the seat of all governmental business for Karakura), which said more for the town than for the inn.

Urahara Kisuke was a mysterious man to strangers and just plain weird to those who knew him. He employed his two children (?) to serve and a large man named Tessai to cook. He also managed to rope in whatever help her could from 'friends' and 'freeloaders'.

He was currently using several more people officially to help and even more unofficially. Because he was currently the only business open.

Which meant that everyone in town was there. And not only everyone in town, but a large number of soldiers. Which was why everyone was there.

Let me explain.

The Hollows were a foreign invading army that had plagued all of Soul Society for ages. The Gotei 13 was a special army of elite members called the Shinigami (Soul Reapers or Death Gods) who fought against them. This eternal conflict had been going on for – well – eternity.

Then, everything changed when Aizen left.

Aizen was the Betrayer, and had left for the Hollows, becoming their general and launching a full-scale war against all of Soul Society. As such, the Gotei 13 had been forced to take in civilian troops to aid in the war. Which meant that it was no longer just Seireitei's problem, but everyone's problem.

Now, coming back to Kisuke's Inn, we find a party going on. This was not a celebration of the end of the war. Not really. See, the soldiers that were passing through, were on their way to a predetermined spot, supposedly out in the middle of nowhere, to mount one last large attack against the Hollows. The war had been dragging on for many years now and General Yamamoto had decided on one last stand.

Karakura was really having a wake, one last farewell for the soldiers who weren't really expected to survive. Which was most of them.

Well, almost everyone was there for that reason. There was a small group of young adults, barely into their adulthood that were there for a slightly more personal reason.

"Happy birthday Karin and Yuzu! And may you have many more!" Kentarou, one of Karin's best friend raised his cup of sake. The people around this particular table all raised their own cups full of various liquids before drinking.

The birthday girl was safely drinking a non-alcoholic juice. Her friends were not. The night was young and Karin wanted to remember it.

"Karin, now that you are of age, there is something that I need to ask you." Kentarou had a serious expression but they could all see the playful glint in his eye. He walked over to her and knelt on one knee. Karin's twin (who looks and acts nothing like her) gasped excitedly.

"Karin, will you marry me?" He pulled out a wooden ring, obviously self-carved just for this occasion.

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out with that ring than marry a git like you." Laughter erupted around the table. Their laughter matched the general merriment of the whole Inn.

Kentarou turned to Yuzu. "How about-"

"No." The usually sweet Yuzu was surprisingly firm. Double-rejected, Kentarou pretended to sulk before he burst out laughing with the rest of them.

"Seriously though you two," Ryohei spoke up. "You can totally get married now."

"And since every person in town is here right now, you can have your pick of the litter." Heita grinned.

"There isn't a single soul in all of Karakura that I could stomach even the thought of being with, much less marrying." Karin's quick response set them off again.

"Then why don't you look at some of our visitors?" It was Yuzu who spoke, which surprised Karin. Yuzu was calmly sipping her own drink, a safe juice like Karin. She had on a surprisingly coy grin.

Karin peered at her suspiciously. "Did someone spike your drink?" She asked dully.

Yuzu laughed.

Kei spoke over the roar of the Inn. "You did say not a soul in Karakura! That doesn't exclude the soldiers passing through." He and Ryohei grinned at each other, nudging elbows. Not all soldiers were male.

As if on cue, Kazuya called out, his eyeglasses flashing in the light. "10 at 2 o'clock."

Every male at the table whipped around, and dropped their jaws as an extremely well-endowed strawberry-blond female with a way too open uniform walked past, a new bottle of sake in her raised arm, cheeks flushed from who knows how many drinks previous.

"You know, I never know why you bother looking at 10s." Karin sipped her drink. "She wouldn't notice the lot of you if you were the last people in world."

"That's why we look, Karin-chan." Ryohei spoke with a pained expression and voice, none of them looking at Karin. "It's all we can do."

They all watched as she made her way, surprisingly steady for someone who acted as drunk as she did, to a table that looked like higher up officers sat. The Inn was too crowded for Karin to see who was at the table clearly but they looked like they were enjoying the party as much as the female that had just walked over.

"You're all idiots. People like you are the reason why I've given up on the idea of relationships. Guys are stupid."

The bosomy woman hidden by the crowd, her friends turned back to her with protests on their lips. On the other side of the room, a tall, red-haired man had just instigated a fight with a bald man who carried a speak. Karin just shared a grin with Yuzu. Tonight was going to be memorable.

* * *

"Hey, Karin!" Kentarou got her attention. "Wha' you drinking?" He slurred.

The party had been going on for quite some time now. The sun had set a long time ago. People were starting to drop from too much sake.

"I think it's some kind of mango/peach juice. It's pretty good actually. Want some?" Karin grinned and offered her half-empty cup. She and Yuzu had been enjoying the drunken antics of their friends and fellow villagers.

Kentarou looked down-right offended. "I's your birfday, woban! You're …" He thought hard, looking slightly constipated doing so. "… older." He finished, not remembering exactly how old she was supposed to be. "Old enough" He added with nod, taking another swig of his own sake.

"Old enough for what, Kentarou?" Karin raised an eyebrow.

"To drink!" He shouted, like it was obvious. He emphasized this point with another drink of his own.

Karin laughed as he almost fell off his chair from leaning too far back. "You're really selling me on, Ken-chan!"

"Even, *hic* even I've tried it *hic* Karin-chan. *hic*." Yuzu stumbled back over to the table. She had left earlier to talk with some of her own female friends and had returned with flushed cheeks and a lost equilibrium.

"Jus' one drink, 'Rin-chan!" Kentarou somehow stumbled over to Karin and tried to pour sake into her juice. He emptied the whole bottle but most of it landed on the table or the floor.

Pleased with his 'success', he gave her a grin. "Now!" He turned to the few remaining members of the table, most were passed out. He held himself steady by gripping Karin's chair tightly. "A toast! To… to… " He looked around for something to toast to.

"To opportunities! *hic*" Yuzu supplied, giggling.

Karin raised an eyebrow. She wasn't really tempted. There antics had actually turned her off of even trying it. But both Kentarou and Yuzu were way too close for comfort and were looking at her eagerly, waiting for to try it.

"Fine." She grumbled. She tentatively raised the cup and after a deep breath, took a sip.

Everyone (meaning Kentarou and Yuzu) cheered. Satisfied, they actually left.

Karin's impression of sake was that it was on odd flavor that slightly burned her throat. The juice helped it slide down but left it with an even stranger taste. The only conscious member at the table now, and with a spiked drink, Karin gazed around the Inn with a bored expression.

Until her eyes caught sea-green eyes several tables down.

* * *

"Taicho~!" Matsumoto Rangiku in her drunken glory tried to lean down and hug her shorter, white-haired captain from behind. All she managed to do was send him face-first into the table, to the amusement of the other officers.

The party was in full-swing now and the other occupants of the table were enjoying themselves immensely.

"Leiutenant! You better get off him. I'm not sure he can breathe!" Captain Kyoraku laughed, gesturing with his sake cup to the tuft of white hair that was peeking out from beneath Matsumoto's huge chest.

She got off with a laugh. Then laughed harder when she saw the angry expression that was off-set by the large red mark on his forehead. Turquoise eyes narrowed as he growled threateningly, "Matsumoto…"

"It's a party, Captain! Drink! Have some fun! Find a girl and get freaky!" She cheered and toasted her own words, taking a large gulp from her sake bottle.

The other captains laughed at Hitsugaya's twitching eye.

"It would do you some good to have a little fun, Toushiro-kun." The other white-haired captain raised his own cup. His white hair was straight and hung down, unlike his shorter counterpart whose hair had forgotten what gravity was.

"We leave in the morning. I doubt a hangover will be a comfortable travelling companion." He sniffed and took a sip of his water.

"Ah, Shiro-chan, that's exactly why you need to relax!" Captain Kyoraku spoke up from above his cup, his obnoxious pink kimono over his uniform catching the eyes of those that passed behind him. "It's the last bit of fun for a while. And it's on the town's bill!" A cheer rose up from all around the Inn at his words. Or perhaps it was because Lieutenant Abarai was now in a drunken brawl with Sergeant Ikkaku.

"Loosen up! Flirt! Have a drink!" Kyoraku tried to nudge Hitsugaya. He received a glare in return.

"He's going to need to have a drink before he could even think about flirting!" Matsumoto laughed drunkenly.

They all laughed at the prospect or a drunk and/or flirting Hitsugaya.

"Seriously though, Shiro-kun. You should find someone. You're young! You came of age, what was it, a little over a year ago? You could find a pretty little thing, settle down, get married, have little white-haired babies!" Kyoraku teased. "Or just stick with the first part." This got more laughs.

Hitsugaya ignored them all and continued to sip his juice. He did not notice that Matsumoto had slipped a few drops of sake into his drink. Neither did he notice the increasing amount of alcohol as the night progressed. Or maybe the increasing amount had something to do with his lack of attention.

* * *

Most everyone was passed out now. Either from the alcohol or the brawl that had spread till most of the furniture was knocked over if not broken and several soldiers were spending their night nursing a concussion.

Hitsugaya was drunk. His cheeks were very flushed and he had stopped speaking a while ago because his words had started to slur together. Everyone else at his table were either passed out or moved on to more wild parts of the celebration. Ukitake had excused himself to his room due to not feeling well.

His eyes wondered around the room. He would have been upset with how all his soldiers and officers were behaving but the alcohol had done its job and now he didn't care. It was funny, actually.

Then his eyes caught sight of a pair of dark eyes.

* * *

Karin watched as the startling green eyes made their way through the crowded Inn. It was mostly steady but there was definite drunken lurch to the walk. For some reason, Karin was nervous as the young (and very handsome though she pretended not to notice) man walked over to her table.

She wasn't sure what to do. So she took another sip.

* * *

A part of Toushiro's brain was reprimanding himself for walking over to the pair of pretty eyes but apparently his internal ears were muffled by the alcohol as he kept going.

They were really pretty eyes. And they had a pretty face to match.

He saw a delicate hand raise a cup and pink lips take a long drink. Unconsciously, Toushiro licked his lips.

* * *

It's said that the best stories begin with alcohol. Whether this story could be called 'the best' was up for debate, but it did have plenty of alcohol.

We won't go too much into detail about the first meeting. Suffice to say, it involved some embarrassingly honest confessions of beauty and blushing and nervous drinking and more blushing as the more sober of the pair caught up with the more drunken of the pair.

And then lots of awkward, drunken 'flirting' between both inexperienced members. And perhaps a drunken kiss. Or two. Or more.

And maybe there was a harsh whisper and invitation to go to a more private place.

And that, my friends, is where the already drunken mistake became even worse. But that is private so we shall skip over to the following morning.

* * *

Histugaya groaned. He had died. He was sure of it. No one could possibly survive this pain. His head was apparently the home of a whole company of troops who were were trying to escape his skull with their rifles and swords. His mouth was dry, as if someone had stuffed it full of cotton overnight.

And he was sore. And there was a banging on his door. Except the banging reverberated through his whole being like cannon-fire. He groaned even louder.

"Captain Hitsugaya! The company is leaving in thirty minutes! Are you ready?" Matsumoto's voice sounded way too happy for morning time.

"Go away!" Came the muffled reply. Matsumoto laughed and left. It was her fault after all.

Blasted duty. Hitsugaya rolled out of bed, barely catching himself on his hands and knees on the floor. That's when he noticed something extremely odd.

He was naked.

His hungover mind thought very slowly. Why was he naked? Then, slowly, horror filled him. Painstakingly slowly, Hitsugaya turned towards the bed and peeked over the edge.

On the other side of the bed, nestled deep under the covers, was a figure. A female figure.

A decidedly _naked_ female figure.

He was up, dressed, packed and out of that room in five minutes. He panted heavily as he leaned against the door he had just exited through, his eyes wide.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-kun! Good mor-" Ukitake's greeting was cut short at Hitsugaya's out of character yelp and jump. He whirled on the startled, older captain.

"Sorry, Hitsugaya-kun." Ukitake apologized, confused. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just…" He cocked his head as he took in the discheveled, hurried state of his uniform, the blood-shot eyes, and most importantly, the hair that looked like fingers had been run through it all night long.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" A slow smile was making its way across Ukitake's face. "Did you-"

Toushiro straightened, masking his expression to cool indifference. He straightened his uniform a little more before grabbing his bag.

"Good morning." He nodded to Ukitake with as much grace as possible. Which was difficult because now the other captain was trying to stifle his laughter in an attempt to be polite.

"Toushiro. Did you have a nightly visitor last night?" He gave a knowing grin.

Hitsugaya sniffed. "I don't know what you mean." Blatantly ignoring the captain's expression.

"Oh?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the door to Hitsugaya room. "So if check your room…" He reached out a hand to the doorknob but was stopped by a rather forceful Hitsugaya jumping in front of him, slamming against the door. His expression was murderous.

"You'll see _nothing_." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Ukitake sniggered but backed off. "Right." He walked past Hitsugaya and headed for the stairs. "Well, come Captain." He said slyly. Hitsugaya heard his parting remark of "Again." But chose to ignore it for his own sanity's sake.

With a deep sigh and a nervous backwards glance at the door, Hitsugaya followed the other captain, to his waiting troops.

* * *

Karin was startled awake by a loud thump against the door, as if someone had slammed against it. She groaned at the pounding of her head, like a hundred little Oyaji's were bouncing around, swinging hammers. And she was so unbelievably sore.

"Make it stop." She moaned, her voice raspy from the dryness of her throat and mouth. She pulled her pillow over her head, which did nothing because the pounding was inside her head.

She heard a surprising amount of footsteps going back and forth on the other side of her door. What was that stupid father of her doing?

She lifted her head to shout angrily at her father but the yell faltered in her dry throat as she took in her room.

Or rather, the fact that it _wasn't_ her room.

It was a room in the Inn. She had cleaned enough of them during summers to recognize one when she saw it. With a gasp and dawning horror, she looked down at herself.

Naked as the day she was born.

Well, crap.

The room was empty, a few drawers still open from the occupant's haste to empty them. For that, Karin was grateful. She had never had a one-night stand. It had been something she had been proud of actually.

Karin was extremely upset with herself. Upset and angry. She had always sworn to herself that she would save herself for her wedding night.

She felt like such a- a- a dirty person, she thought lamely. The footsteps had died down behind her door. The window was covered with a thick curtain but Karin could tell that it was still too early for the sun to have fully risen.

She got out of bed, holding the sheets around her like a cape. She went to the window and peeked outside.

The shock and horror had been a sufficient method of sobering her up, which was good because the first rays of sunshine hit her face as she peeked outside. The army had finished gathering themselves and were starting to head out, out of town and towards the battlefront.

She saw a flash of white and quickly drew back, making sure the curtain covered the window to prevent anyone from seeing her.

She waited till the last wagon had pulled out on to the main road before she quickly found her clothes and dressed, blushing horribly when she had to extract her bra from a chair across the room and her underwear from under the bed.

Modest and thoroughly embarrassed, she peeked out into the hall. It appeared empty. Thanking Kami for her good fortune, she quickly slipped out and snuck downstairs. That's where her fortune ran out.

"Kurosaki-chan." It was Ururu, the quiet, odd daughter (?) of the owner, walking up the stairs carrying an armload of clean sheets.

Karin froze.

"Hey… Ururu-chan." She said uncomfortably. Ururu tilted her head to her side.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Karin blinked. She couldn't guess?

"Umm… I fell asleep… on accident last night."

"I see. Be safe going home." And with that, Ururu walked past her to continue her chores.

After a shocked second while Karin pondered the oddity that was Ururu, she quickly decided to not press her luck and hurried down the stairs and out the side door, thankfully not running into anyone else. She hurried down the street towards her home.

She was just around the corner when she was stopped a second time. This time by a government worker, Tanaka.

"Kurosaki-san! Wait! I need to talk to you!"

Karin paused, confused. What would he want with her?

"I'm sure my Oyaji is home if you need him." Tanaka was clutching a piece of paper and had a very uncomfortable and embarrassed expression.

"I'm afraid it's you I need to have a word with."

"Eh?" Karin turned to give him her full attention.

He stopped in front of her and fidgeted for a little bit. "So, umm, some party last night!" He began awkwardly. "Did you- did you have f-" He cut himself off with a blush and tried again. "I mean, I was, erm, I was just in my office, you know, making sure everything was fine from the party last night. Just a few incidents that had to be recorded, you know how it is."

Karin raised a brow. "I guess." She replied slowly when he paused again, looking anywhere but at her.

"And I found- that is, on my desk was- um." He looked like he might have a hernia from nerves.

"You found something on your desk you wanted me to see?" Karin supplied. She really wanted to get home and shower and drink a gallon of water and then sleep for the rest of her life.

He looked relived that she had picked up on his stutters.

With a deep blush he handed her the paper that he had in his hand.

"I just want to say, I was very drunk last night. I normally would have counseled against such… rash decisions but I was not… in full control of my faculties. I hardly remember it myself."

Karin ignored his ramblings, too intent on the paper she was now looking at, her expression forming an ugly mix between shock, horror, fury, and shame.

And she didn't even know his last name.

* * *

They had been marching all through the morning. Toushiro had received many teasing remarks and amused grins from his fellow officers. Throughout it all, he sat ram-rod straight on his horse, pointedly ignoring everyone. His headache had not gone away all morning but he couldn't ask for any kind of pain reliever for fear of another onslaught of jokes and knowing looks.

His step-sister, Hinamori Momo, the sweetest and most innocent person he had ever met had thankfully not heard about his nightly antics, or at least, not understood the innuendoes. She was still recovering from the emotional damage of the betrayal of her captain, Aizen himself, but had been allowed to come because they needed every hand they could spare.

She was riding her own horse next to him. She was mostly quiet, only commenting on aspects of their journey.

Her next question, out of the blue, almost caused Toushiro to fall off his horse in shock.

"Shiro-chan, why do you have one of your officer bands on your finger?"

Toushiro looked down at his finger. His ring finger. On his _left_ hand.

There, gleaming in the sun mockingly, was one of his officer bands. Normally, they were clipped around a strap on his left shoulder, the amount of bands indicating the rank of the wearer.

No bands meant a civilian soldier, one recruited just for the war. One was a private in the Gotei 13, the average Shinigami. 2, a corporal. 3, a sergeant, 4, leuitanent, and 5 bands, meant they were of captain status. There were 13 captains. The General had 6 bands.

To lose one of the bands was a great dishonor. It was usually followed with a strict punishment.

Toushiro gulped and looked at his left shoulder. According to the number of bands, he wasn't a captain, just a mere corporal. Meaning he hadn't just used one band as a ring. He had used _two_.

Unbidden, a hazy memory surfaced of the previous night.

* * *

" _What about rings? We can't be married without rings?"_

" _I have an idea!" Clumsy fingers struggled with the tie one his shoulder. "We'll use these." He held up two metal bands that reflected the lights outside the courthouse._

" _Excellent!" A man that apparently worked there, Hitsugaya saw his nameplate by the light of single lantern they used to illuminate the room. Tanaka Akihiro – Licenses and Registrations._

" _Just sign and it'll be official!" The man – Tanaka – laughed loudly and very drunkenly._

 _He signed first, his usual scrawl mostly landing on the dotted line reserved for (Groom). He handed her the pen. They fumbled a little, their usual coordination buried under too much sake. Slowly, with careful deliberation, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, she aimed the pen for the dotted line reserved for (Bride). It landed mostly on._

" _I now pronunce… produce… pro… p – You're married!" The words too difficult for Tanaka alcohol ridden brain, he opted instead for a simpler phrase._

 _The bride turned to him with a huge grin._

" _Wait." He frowned. "You need to sign." He gestured to the line underneath both of their's, reserved for the person who authorized the union._

 _Tanaka blinked. "Oops." He giggled in a manner that was decidedly unmanly. With an over exaggerated flourish his own signature was soon positioned underneath the official couple's._

" _Now you're married!"_

 _Toushiro wasted no time in trying to jam the band on her finger. After a full minute of drunken fumbling, they both proudly held up their recently adorned hands, the metal glowing dimly._

" _It's too big." She frowned, her bottom lip pouting slightly. "I'll lose it."_

 _He leaned closer, his lips ghosting across her own. "I'll get you a new one. After the war. A real one." Pacified, her expression lit up as the newly-weds left the office, stumbling their way back to the Inn and into his room, ready to make their marriage official in another way._

* * *

Hitsugaya, did another thing that he didn't do. In uniform, in full view of all his troops, next to his step-sister, and very loudly, he swore.

Colorfully.

* * *

It wasn't until Karin had somehow managed to make it to her house, gulping down glass after glass of water and was in her bathroom undressing so she could take a very hot shower, did she realize something else. Two things actually.

The first was that she was sporting a slightly too large ring on her left ring finger. The second was proceeded by a loud and vulgar expletive.

"I don't even know _my_ last name!"

* * *

Tee-hee. This was a plot bunny I had ages ago. I have more chapter outlines but I'll leave it as a one shot unless I get enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I just really liked this story and wanted to finish it. Please review or I might not have the motivation to finish!

* * *

 **Last Name Chapter 2: Rings**

"Geez, it's been three weeks now. I almost wish they'd attack just so we'd have something to do!" An unranked Shinigami stretched and yawned loudly, sitting around a campfire with three other Shinigami.

"I wish it would be over so that we could get out of this mud pit and get a decent bed." His companion grumbled, in the process of trying to scrape off the mounds of dried mud from his boots.

"Everyone's going stir crazy. Even the captains."

"I've got a girl waiting for me! I don't know how much longer she'll wait!"

A blond Shinigami who was leaning back nonchalantly smirked as he saw a particular white-haired officer march past, head held high, long katana strapped to his back.

"I know of one captain in particular who also has a girl waiting for him." His fellow soldiers all looked over and watched Captain Hitsugaya make his way to his tent and duck in. They all grinned.

"It's so weird to think even Captain Hitsugaya has a girl."

A dark-haired soldier snorted loudly. "What's weirder still is that it was a one-night stand. Of all captains, he was the one that I never expected that to happen."

They all grinned. "Just shows that he's human too. Every man has needs. Even short, anal ones that never smile."

They laughed at the captain's expense before one of them piped up with a groan. "Man, _I_ want a girl! How is it possible that Captain Hitsugaya got a girl before me!"

"Maybe because he actually washed his socks." His friends plugged his nose for emphasis and they all laughed again.

* * *

In Hitsugaya's tent, Toushiro was crossed to his screened off bed. Captains tents were larger than the rank and file's and had a little more privacy. He slid off his shoes before sitting cross-legged on top of his blanket. He needed to meditate.

Everyone was encouraged to meditate regularly but less than 5% actually did. Toushiro had always kept up the habit, finding it extremely calming. And he needed a little calm right now.

He had heard the comments that the Shinigami had made as he passed. Those kinds of comments were made regularly when he was near, especially when they thought he couldn't hear. His nightly exploits back in Karakura had spread throughout the whole camp, which was actually rather impressive considering there was almost 4000 Shinigami and civilian troops combined.

He had been worried that it would be a blow to his reputation but oddly enough, he found that the men seemed to respect him more, look at him more like they did the other captains and not like the youngest person in the entire corps and someone that they wished wasn't their captain.

He was the youngest, and the youngest captain ever. Usually, the army didn't accept people who were underage (18) but 5 years ago, he had helped a small group of Shinigami during a particularly nasty Hollow attack and one of them had been a captain. So impressed with his skills that he pulled a lot of strings and got him drafted into the army. He had been the butt of pretty much all jokes, a 14-year-old Shinigami, but his skill and dedication and risen him up the ranks faster than people could blink and he was a captain at 16, when the previous one had been killed by a Hollow.

A soldier going through puberty is not the best of experiences. The men were vulgar and honestly, the women weren't that much better. His Lieutenant for example was frequently giving everyone a free show, to the joy of the other soldiers and the frustration of him.

He had been teased about not being attracted to her or anyone. He simply thought that it was unprofessional to have such unsavory feelings towards a subordinate. Plus, he preferred girls his own age. And with a little more modesty.

Not that he had ever admitted that to anyone. He saw it as a weakness of his youth to be distracted by females. The older men could do it but he had to hold himself to a higher standard for the simple fact that he _was_ so young. He had turned 18 less than a year ago (Kyoraku had been wrong about his age in the Inn.) Even though he was of age, he was _still_ the youngest Shinigami. They hadn't had many new recruits lately.

He took a deep breath. He wasn't meditating very well today. He was distracted. Again. Had been for almost a month. They had travelled for 5 days before reaching this spot and had been camping for over 3 weeks. Toushiro had counted the days. For no reason other than to keep track and prepare for the upcoming battle. Not because he was counting how many days he had left Karakura. And a certain dark-haired female with no last name.

Nope.

He groaned and let his head fall into his hands, giving up on meditating. It had been almost a month since he had been able to clear his mind enough to meditate. Every time he was close, _she_ would pop into his head.

Karin.

No family name. Just Karin. He couldn't remember her family name. And worse, he thought with a blush, her family name was now, technically, _his_.

 _That_ was something that he didn't tell anyone. He didn't even say it out loud so no one could accidently overhear it.

Subconsciously he reached up to his shoulder and fingered one of the bands. He had put his 'ring' back and then reported that he had lost one. After a slap on the wrist (the general had not been amused that one of his captains had lost a band but the other captains had defended him and it was his first offense as a captain) he had gotten a replacement band.

Kyoraku and Shinji had both teased him about leaving a trinket behind for his girl. He ignored them carefully. He didn't want to explain exactly what the 'lost' band had been used for.

He tried to stop his mind there. But traitorous brain that he had, he soon lost himself in memories.

The memories were hazy and muffled by sake, but he could remember enough. He could remember what she looked like. Sounded like. Felt like…

There was a knock on one of the wooden posts at his door. "Captain? Mail's here!"

He was jerked out of his 'meditation' by his bubbly Lieutenant. He wasn't sure whether he was grateful or annoyed.

"Enter." He slipped his military issued boots back on and came around the screen. Matsumoto was bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, a large grin on her face.

"Captain~! Good news! You got a letter!" She was positively gleeful as she handed him a sealed envelope, a handwritten address on the front.

He took it and looked it over with a critical eye. Then he looked up at Matsumoto. She obviously thought that this was from his 'lover', as she was fond of calling the mysterious girl that (thankfully) no one had seen.

What she obviously failed to notice was that the handwriting was male and had an official fell to it.

"Are you going to open it, Captain?" Her eyes glittered in excitement.

Without another word, he slipped his finger under the lip of the envelope and broke the seal, pulling out the folded paper inside. She gasped, obviously surprised that he would open a private letter in front of her.

He scanned the contents. The letterhead was the official seal of Karakura. He looked up and handed the letter to her, her jaw dropped before she tentatively took it. The hope that it was a private letter was quickly diminishing.

She scanned it. Then she blushed. "Oops. Hee-hee." She grinned sheepishly. "Umm… we had good reason for using those." She searched around for some kind of excuse. Finding none and not daring to look at his scowl, she quickly said, "I forgot, I had to go ….do something. Bye!" And she dropped the letter on the table with the other reports and bolted out, the door to the tent, flapping in her wake.

He glared after before sighing and putting the notice of damage charges pending their return to Karakura letter that she had dropped and looked at the rest of the mail. It was all official military business, reports from scouts and other divisions.

He couldn't even lie to himself and say that he hadn't had the same hope that Matsumoto had. He had no family name and knew nothing about her except her name. He couldn't write a letter to 'Karin in Karakura'. For one, it was degrading to her. For another, every time he thought about it, his fears stopped him.

It was one night. She wouldn't remember him. She wouldn't care to know him. She would be embarrassed. Her family would hate him. The general wouldn't let him see her. He would lose all the respect of his troops and fellow captains.

He wasn't even sure how he felt about her.

Right now, with a growing headache pounding in his head, he was starting to feel a little frustrated and angry with her.

Slowly, without realizing, his hand went up to his left shoulder and started to absentmindedly finger one of his officer bands.

* * *

Stupid, white-haired, rude, little military jerks, Karin thought angrily as she kicked the soccer ball with enough force for it to hit the goalie in the stomach and still send him flying back into the goal.

She had been playing a friendly game with her friends, over a month after the Gotei 13 army had passed through Karakura. Over a month since she had gotten married to someone with no last name. Over a month since she'd been able to say her own last name. Since she didn't know what it was.

She scowled, her anger growing the more she thought about it. About him.

She had been playing soccer with her friends in an attempt to distract her from thoughts of _him_. It was failing miserably. She couldn't get him out of her head.

She tried to tell herself that she only thought about him so much because he effectively ruined her life overnight. But if she was being honest with herself (which she rarely was when it came to _him_ ) she thought about more than just the situation he had put her in.

Every time she saw white hair, or spiky hair, or someone that was roughly his height, or who frowned in a similar way, or every singly stinking pair of eyes she saw, no matter the color, she thought of him.

"Hey Karin, are you feeling okay?" Kentarou nervously approached. She had been rather… touchy lately. Like a very active volcano that blew up at every little thing.

She whirled on him and he jumped back reflexively. "I'm fine." She growled dangerously.

"Right! Of course you are! Just checking!" His voice was a little higher and much more nervous sounding to be calm. His eyes were wide as he looked at her like a feral tiger that was contemplating whether he would be a worthy meal or not.

She saw his, and her other friends, expressions of fear and sighed, releasing some of her tension.

"I guess I'm not fine. I've just been a little under the weather lately. Just tired." She shrugged.

Their concern was immediate.

"Should you be outside?"

"Do you need to take a nap?"

"Do you need medicine?"

"I can make you some soup!"

"That would just make her more sick, idiot!"

"Shut up! You're an idiot, idiot!"

She cut off their distracted bickering with a wave of her hand. "I'm fine." She assured them. "I'll just head back home. Keep playing." She waved them off when they all went to follow her. "I'll be fine. Seriously." She ignored their concerned faces and walked off the field, making her way through town.

She didn't want to go home. Her father's usually idiotic tendencies had been more annoying than normal, as of late. Whether that was his fault or hers, she didn't know, but she avoided being home as much as possible. Even Yuzu's worry was annoying. Everything was annoying to Karin. She was just perpetually angry. And it was all his fault! She thought as she kicked a small rock so hard that it dented the unfortunate wall that she passed.

She walked aimlessly, cursing him, some of those curses quite creative. Her brother would have been proud. Right after her reprimanded her for cursing.

Hypocrite, she thought moodily. Apparently, her temper, although most likely the fault of _him_ , knew no boundaries and didn't discriminate.

After she had found out about her newly-married status, she had sworn Tanaka to the utmost secrecy. Later that day, she had met with him again and argued with him for a long time about getting rid of it. She tried the conventional means of getting a divorce only to be told that they would need _his_ signature.

She suggested that they just burn the stupid thing. No certificate, no problem. He explained that 1) that was a crime and they could both get into serious trouble and 2) in his drunken state, he had apparently been on the ball and had created a copy wich was already in the town's official record.

She had then suggested that she burn Tanaka. After a long argument, she had grudgingly accepted that the only way to fix this whole situation was for him to come back and sign divorce papers or for him to die.

He had offered to send the divorce papers through mail but that plan was quickly squashed. She didn't remember his name (his drunken signature only let her know his initials, HT), didn't know where he was, didn't even know what division he was in. She wished she knew more about all the rankings and how the uniforms told you basically their whole military history.

She pulled her hand out of her pocket, realizing angrily that she had been fingering the metal ring that she kept there. She unconsciously did that whenever she thought about him. Which was way too much.

Her anger deflated suddenly. And she was sad. She didn't like how she was sad. It came and went suddenly. Just last night, to her complete horror, she had had to leave suddenly from the kitchen table because for absolutely no reason she had felt her eyes sting, threatening tears. It was infuriating.

She found her way to a grassy hill, the main river rushing along the bottom. She sat down, staring sightlessly into the water. The water that reminded her of his blue-green eyes.

She groaned and laid back. She couldn't escape him. In a single night, he had wormed his way into every single facet of her life. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing his. She couldn't hear a deep voice without hearing his. She couldn't even hug her _sister_ without remembering the feel of his embrace!

Frustrated, she let out a wordless shout. A few birds nearby took off in fright.

She sighed again closed her eyes, letting the cool wind wind its way lazily over her, once more fingering the makeshift ring in her pocket.

* * *

"News from the front. The Hollow army is on its way to where the Shinigami army is." It was Isshen, the Kurosaki's usually happy-go-lucky father, reading from a printed notice that had been distributed earlier that day. He had on a serious expression.

Yuzu clutched the rag that she had been using to clean to her chest. "Any new about Nii-san?" The oldest male in the family (except their father) had left as soon as he turned 18 to join the army. That was four years ago. He was apparently very skilled and word was that as soon as the spots opened up, he was expected to receive an officer ranking.

Isshen scanned the notice again before shaking his head with a somber expression. He put the paper down and smiled jovially.

"Like that good-for-nothing son of mine would be talked about on an official capacity. He's probably still learning which end of the sword to hold!" He joked, obviously trying to lighten Yuzu's mood. She smiled, more at his effort than his words, before continuing her chores.

Karin had been sitting on the couch, close enough to hear what was being said. She pretended that she wasn't listening. She strained her ears but apparently, for Yuzu's sake, her father had decided to not bring up the war or the impending battle.

Karin had been following the war very closely. Not that there had been much movement the past 7 weeks. Apparently, the Shinigami were making a stand somewhere near the border. The news that the Hollows were finally starting their advance was the first real movement in a while.

There weren't any KIA lists because the fighting was on a standstill, gearing up this last huge battle. Karin was conflicted. She wanted to know where he was but the only way she could think of was a KIA list, which she didn't want to _ever_ find him on. Not that she _could_ even he _did_ die. She didn't know his name. She could look for people with those initials but there were surely lots of people with those initials. It was a useless clue.

She got up and went to the kitchen, rummaging around the cupboards for a snack. There wasn't much to do lately, except eat and sleep. And Karin had been doing a lot of both. Lately, that's all she'd been doing. She was just so tired all the time, she couldn't find the motivation to do anything.

She pulled out a jar of salted peanuts and a bag of amanatto. Pouring them both into a bowl, she sat down to absentmindedly eat her snack. Her father had watched her actions with a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting snack choice there, sweetie. I've never seen such a …original recipe."

She looked down, not having been fully conscious of her actions. She shrugged and popped a handful of mixed peanuts and sweets. "I felt like it." Was her only reply.

Isshen watched her eat for a minute before shrugging his own shoulders. "Very well. I just thought you didn't like amanatto. You always said it was an old person's candy."

She frowned. She _didn't_ like amanatto. Why was she eating it? It wasn't that bad, honestly. Maybe the peanuts hid the odd fermented and sweet taste behind their salt.

Isshen suddenly chuckled. "You know, your mother had weird tastes. Usually only when she was pregnant but some of her recipes were just as interesting. She had this recipe with turnips and asparagus that …"

Karin had stopped listening. She had stopped eating. She almost stopped breathing.

No.

 _No_. NO. No, no, _no_ , **no** , no, absolutely not, impossible, no way, nope, never, nuh-uh, NO.

She looked down at her combination of salt and sweets that she had never _liked_ before much less craved.

She swore loudly, startling Isshen from his trip down memory lane, and causing Yuzu to drop the plate she had been washing back in the sink.

She _really_ hated him.

* * *

So that happened. I only have two, maybe three more chapters before I'm done with this. You can probably figure out what's going on here. Next time, Karin come clean and Toushiro takes a hit. And a little alliteration apparently.


	3. Chapter 3

Review's make for faster updates although considering how it's only been a few days, I think you are all extremely blessed. Some of my favorite stories aren't even being worked on! (Yeah I'm talking to you!)

Battle field on both fronts. Although Karin's is considerably more enjoyable. Even with the hormones.

 **Disclaimer** : I'm not even sure I put a disclaimer on my other chapters. It all kind of blurs together. Regardless, if I owned it, I would not be on writing these stories. Just sayin'.

* * *

 **Last Name 3**

"Take cover!" The shout was barely heard over the sounds of the battlefield before there was a huge explosion, the sound of screams and falling debris adding to the chaos. Hitsugaya had managed to duck behind a tree, it's thick trunk protecting the white-haired soldier from the blast.

As quick as he had dived behind it, he ran back in front of it, continuing to run forward with the general surge of Shinigami and civilian troops towards the line of oncoming Hollow soldiers.

A foot soldier, obvious by the simple white paint on his face instead of the more intricate actual bone masks of the Hollow officers, or Arrancar as they called themselves, ran at Toushiro with a battle cry and his sabre raised high over his head. Without breaking step, Toushiro lifted his own katana and slashed the middle of the Hollow, sidestepping him as he doubled over, his blood soaking into the already bloodied forest floor.

They continued their advance, slicing and shooting any painted face they saw. Toushiro had a grim thought as another Hollow fell by his sword. Whoever said that wars made heroes had never been in one. Another slash and another unearthly shriek before a heavy thud. War didn't make hero's. It made monsters. He grimaced as he deflected a swing of a sword before quickly stabbing the Hollow's open side. He dodged as a bullet whizzed past him another hitting the trunk next to him. The trees made it difficult for anything other than close combat.

The Last Battle had started three days ago. There had been a lot of push and pull on both sides, neither getting much if any sleep, and countless men had been lost, Hollow and Shinigami alike. Toushiro was sick of it. Or at least, he would have been if he had been allowed a moment's reprieve to think about what was actually happening.

The captains had had a brief, secret meeting just last night. The Battle couldn't last much longer or they wouldn't make it. They had created a last ditch effort. That was why Toushiro was now running through the woods, leading his division straight at the heart of the Hollow camp, his busty Lieutenant running a little to the left of him, keeping pace.

His division wasn't anything more than a diversion to the overall plan. There was simply no way that they would be able to actually break through the Hollow defenses head on. But the 6th and 13th divisions were supposed to attack them from the left and right of Toushiro's division's position. Finally, the second and the 11th were to come up from behind and cause general mayhem and chaos, either to cut off the head of the snake, so to speak, or to allow the other divisions to break through. All the other divisions were spread out for miles and miles, making sure that the Hollows didn't try a similar strategy or just trying to keep them back.

No one was spared in this Battle.

The trees thinned considerably and Toushiro glimpsed the majority of the Hollows line of defense, which was just rows of hollows with some stacked timber making could defensive spots should the Hollows need it but enough space between them to allow for more room.

With a loud battle cry, Toushiro raised his sword till it glinted in the sun that had managed to filter through the gunsmoke and dust, and led his division forward, towards the raised weapons of the enemy.

* * *

"WHAT!?" The shocked cry of the normally quiet Yuzu was heard throughout the village of Karakura.

"Shhh!" Karin tried in vain to calm her sister, glancing towards the door of their room in case their father ran in to investigate. Which was silly because she had specifically waited until he had left to go run errands (which meant go talk to the other old people of the village to find out more about the war), before she had asked to speak to her sister.

"Your married?! What?!" Yuzu seemed speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"It was an accident!" Karin defended, her cheeks burning in embarrassment and shame. "I already told you that there was a lot of sake involved. Neither of us were thinking right. We just – I just… didn't want my first time to be out of wedlock." Her blush grew even more as she thought about her actions of that night.

Finally, Yuzu drew in a deep breath, but instead of yelling like Karin was braced for, she squealed, causing Karin to wince at its pitch, and threw her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! This is so exciting!" Her grin could have rivaled the sun. She was bouncing from excitement, jerking Karin with her. "You're married!" She repeated. "And to some dashing soldier the night before he heads off to war, his fate uncertain and not but the memory of your night together to warm him through the cold and bitter nights in his tent." She had stopped bouncing and was gazing somewhere above Karin, a dreamy look in her eyes and a love-sick sigh on her lips. "It's just like all the books."

Karin, who at first had been worried about the sudden change in her sister's reaction, was now looking annoyed.

"No. There's nothing romantic about this at all." She sternly shook her sister back into reality. "It was a drunken mistake that will be rectified as soon as he comes back and signs the divorce papers."

Yuzu gasped in horror. "Divorce! But Karin! Your love is the only thing that helps him get through the harsh day on the battlefield! When he comes limping back from the front, expecting to receive the open arms of his waiting love, you want to give him divorce papers?!" Obviously she was still in her fairytale world.

Karin sat Yuzu back down on the bed that she had vacated in her excitement. "Yes, divorce. There is no romance, no dramatic coming home, no secret love letters, no love at first sight, no bloody love at all!" Karin practically shouted. "There was just a lot of sake and a drunk official who didn't stop to idiots from making a huge mistake that completely ruined their lives!" Karin's red cheeks were from anger, not shame now.

"But surely you must be a little attracted to him for you have to made that decision in the first place! Even drunk!" Yuzu added at the Karin's protests.

She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "Okay, fine. There might have been a little, teensy bit of physical attraction at first-" Karin continued over Yuzu's squeals. "But, there's no way it would have happened if I had been in my right mind. He wasn't _that_ good-looking."

Yuzu grinned. "Apparently good-looking enough to have you thinking about him for months after you saw him for only one night."

"I have not been thinking about him for months!" Karin exclaimed, offended.

"Oh please." Yuzu waved away Karin's denial. "I knew you were distracted and thinking about _someone_. It was super obvious. I just didn't think it was your _husband_." She laughed at the return of Karin's blush. "You've been way too out of it lately. And you don't even play soccer anymore. To busy mooning over your love-"

"He's not my love!" Karin spluttered. Yuzu just giggled but let it drop.

"So, why tell me now? Why not earlier?" Karin's red cheeks instantly went pale as the blood drained from her face. Yuzu gasped. "Did he- Is he-"

"No, no. He's not dead. Or, at least, I don't _know_ if he is. That's part of the problem." Yuzu frowned in confusion. Karin took a deep breath. "I don't know his name."

Yuzu blinked. "You don't… know his… name?" she asked slowly, as if the words were completely unfamiliar to her. "But how-"

"I told you, I was _very_ drunk. And his stupid signature is practically illegible. Apparently in our inebriated state, neither of us felt the need to make sure that our names were legible. And no one here know him."

"You've asked?" Yuzu asked surprised.

"No!" Karin shouted. "But there's no way any one here would know him. He was only here overnight. And he's definitely not _from_ here." Karin shook her head.

"Did you check with Urahara-san? He probably has a list of all the people and what rooms they stayed in. If you remember the room you woke up in, you can find out who stayed there."

Karin stared at her twin, her eye twitching. She groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. "How on earth did I not think of that?"

Yuzu smiled and patted her back good-naturedly. "If you had told me sooner, we might have been able to think of it sooner. Which brings me back to my original question: Why now?"

Karin peeked at her twin from between her fingers before looking away and mumbling something.

Yuzu frowned. "What was that?"

Another mumble.

"What? Karin I can't-"

"I'm pregnant!" Karin shouted loudly before gasping and slapping a hand over her mouth.

Silence.

"WHAAAAT!?"

* * *

"I don't know if we should do this." Karin fidgeted in her seat at the kitchen table.

"We have to Karin-chan. Tou-san needs to know." Yuzu explained once more to her sister, gripping her twitching fingers in an attempt to calm her.

"But-"

"No buts Karin." Yuzu said firmly. "We are both too young and inexperienced. And besides, you won't be able to hide it for much longer." She gave her sister's hidden stomach a significant look.

It was true. Karin was already starting to show, just the slightest of pooches, easily hidden by jackets and baggy shirts. It was how she had gotten away with not telling Yuzu for so long.

"I-" Her words were cut off by the sound of the front door being flung open and their childish father shouting at the top of his lungs, "My dear, beautiful daughters! Your loving father is home! Come to papa and give him a hug! He's missed his precious gems so much!"

Karin gave her sister a dead-pan stare. Yuzu just smiled encouragingly.

With way too much noise have been created by a single person, Kurosaki Isshen made his way to the kitchen where his two daughters were waiting for him. He cried in happiness at seeing them and went down on one knee, opening his arms wide.

"My darling daughters! Come hug your father!"

"Cool it, oyaji!" Karin growled, her normal impatience at her father's ridiculous antics heightened by her nervousness and her hormones.

"Ah! My sweet Misaki! Our daughters don't love their poor father anymore! Now that they are of age they have outgrown their dear daddy and will soon leave him for suitors of their own to get married and start families!" He wept dramatically to the oversized portrait of the deceased matriarch.

Yuzu gave Karin's hand a quick squeeze as Karin gulped nervously at his words. They hit a little too close to home for her liking.

"Otou-san. We have something we'd like to talk to you about." Yuzu gently called out, quieting Isshen's cries. He instantly grinned, any trace of tears gone.

"Of course my dear, sweet Yuzu! You can come to daddy for anything! Now tell your pappy your woes!" He sat at the table with an idiotic grin and looked at them both with sparkling eyes.

Karin probably could have used more tact about the whole thing but she was coming on to four months pregnant now and her patience was as precious as it was rare and her father's idiocy was the final straw.

"I got drunk and married a guy that I don't even know the name of. Legally."

For a moment, Isshen didn't respond. It almost looked like he hadn't heard. And then, almost comically, his face fell, his eyes bulging out in shock.

"Wh- wha-" He choked, unable to form coherent words.

"He is a soldier, one of the ones that passed through almost four months ago." She shrugged, stifling a grin. She was actually enjoying the too-shocked-to-act-like-an-idiot version of her father. Yuzu looked at her reproachfully. She obviously wasn't as amused as Karin.

After several minutes of stuttering and swallowing and trying and failing to start sentences, he finally managed a very weak smile that made him look like he had just been kicked very hard in his manhood. "That's – that's great?" He said it more like a question. "I'm sure we can get it… rectified-"

Perhaps it was the hormones, but Karin was feeling a vindictive glee watching him struggle with the news. Finally, someone as miserable as she was. "'Rectified'? How do you know I don't want to stay married to him?"

Isshen coughed very loudly, turning slightly red from lack of oxygen. "If- if that's what- what you want, sweetie, then-"

Karin's conscience (in the form of Yuzu) kicked her under the table and gave a reprimanding look, obviously communicated Karin's need to put their father out of his misery as he tried to be the understanding and supportive father to his youngest daughter.

"Chill, oyaji. I want to be divorced as soon as I can. We already checked every way and the only way is to wait for him to come back. I tried to look up his name at Urahara's Inn but the blasted rooms were just rented out the army, not specific people."

Isshen visibly relaxed at the news, a drunken mistake much easier to handle than a drunken decision with life-long consequences.

"I see. Well, I have some connections in the army still. I can try and find his name. Do you know what division he was in?" His hopeful smile made Karin feel a twinge of pity for the man. He was obviously trying his hardest to cope with the idea of his daughter married to a stranger.

She shook her head and his grin fell. He forced it back on after a second, it's intensity looking slightly deranged. "No matter. I can work off of any clues you can give me. Hair color or eye color?"

She smiled again. Yeah, with his features, she had no doubt that her mystery husband could be located. "Aren't they in the middle of fighting though? How are you supposed to find out? There's no way to ask if they are in active battle."

Isshen frowned, realizing the truth of her words. "I guess we'll just have to wait until after. Then I could as Shunsui or Jyuushirou to see if they could maybe find out who he is."

Karin grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye. Yuzu seemed to sense incoming danger and stiffened slightly.

"That's great, oyaji! Because I have some really important news to tell him!"

"Oh? What news?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Karin would have checked on his slightly bleeding head that he had cracked on the kitchen table on his way down but was too busy laughing hysterically so left that job to Yuzu, who rushed over to their unconscious father with a reprimanding "Karin!".

Maybe there was still some fun to be had in this whole situation, Karin thought with glee.

* * *

Yeah, Karin's a little hormonal and come on, you knew that she wouldn't fill him in gently. She's too… Karin. There's a fancy box just below. You can type in it. I think you should. You never know, it just might save lives.


	4. Chapter 4

So, this idea totally started out as a one-shot. I know have over 13,000 words. You are welcome. I expect more review. If I can write that many words in like, a week, you can write a 20-word review. I'm just saying.

 **Disclaimer** : Surprise! I'm actually Tite Kubo and I totally own Bleach. (J/K. I wish.)

* * *

 **Last Name 4**

White. Bright. Warm.

It's official. I'm dead.

Soft noises, like the buzzing of bees. The sound of wind blowing gently through trees.

Yep. Definitely dead.

…Heaven's pretty nice. Didn't expect to get here but I'm not complaining.

…I'm really tired. And I feel like I've got a horse sitting on my chest. And now that I think about it, I feel a dull pain… everywhere.

Ow.

Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow, owowowowow-

Hitsugaya let out a groan.

"He's awake!" A voice that was near him… somewhere. Thinking was hard. Too much pain. He couldn't tell if it was the pain that was making him see white or not.

Considering that his eyes were closed, it was probably the pain.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Captain!"

Female voices, most likely.

Karin?

He forced his eyes open, each eyelid felt like it had a ten-ton weight attached. He barely opened them a fraction before he closed them tight with a groan.

Way too bright. And white. And warm. Why was it so hot? It was September, right? At least, it was the just before he passed out during the Last Battle…

The Battle!

"How are you feeling, Captain?" Now that he was a little more awake (and more in pain), he recognized his Lieutenant's voice, sounding way too happy to Hitsugaya (although maybe was just grumpy from all the pain.

"What happened?" He asked. Or, tried to at least. To his own ears it sounded like "Wa' ah-p".

"He's speaking!" That was Momo, maybe. The pain was making it hard to clearly hear things. Man, his throat felt like it was on fire. And dry. So very, very dry. And did he mention the pain?

"Captain! We're so glad you're awake!" Matsumoto again. She did sound relieved. Possibly. Like mentioned before, the pain kind of muffled things. "For a while we were worried that you wouldn't- well, never might earlier. The point is that your fine and you're awake! Captain Unohana saw to you personally. She said that if – when – you woke up, it was a sign that you were on the mend. And you're awake!" She explained. It sounded as though she had been trying to convince herself more than him. He was a little doubtful of the whole 'on the mend' thing. There was way too much pain to be healthy.

He didn't try to speak again. His throat and all that. He did try to open his eyes again.

Pain! Lots of pain! And light. _Way_ too much light.

He pushed past the pain, determined to see. It was slightly disconcerting to know that there were people around him that he couldn't see.

Everything was washed out at first, the lights making it even harder. His vision was blurry too. Not that there was much to see. He was lying down which meant that he would be staring at the ceiling of… wherever he was. He assumed the medical tent of the fourth division. They were exclusively the medical division. Unohana was their captain, a surprisingly scary gentle lady who smiled like a sweet grandma. Hitsugaya always avoided trips to the fourth division if he could help it. Pain built character or something like that. Really, he just thought that Unohana was scary. Scarier than the deranged Captain Kenpachi of the 11th division.

When his eyes cleared and adjusted to the light, which he discovered wasn't really all that bright, just two low lamps and the light that filtered through the door to the hallway.

Wait… that ceiling was not a tent top. Door? Hallway?

He tried to look around but found that when he tried to move his head, the pain exploded his mind, forcing him to close his eyes with a groan.

"Captain Unohana said that you shouldn't move if – when – you woke up." Momo said from his left side, a little nervously.

Now she tells him.

He opened his mouth, to say what he wasn't entirely sure but all that came out was a scratchy grunt that didn't really sound like anything.

"Do you need something?" Matsumoto was on his right side.

"Are you in pain? Oh! We should get Captain Unohana or someone in here now that he's awake!" Momo exclaimed. Now you think of that? He thought somewhat bitterly. Lots of pain, remember?

Momo left, Hitsugaya heard her footsteps rush out the door.

"I was so worried, Captain." Matsumoto's voice was subdued. "We all were. There was a while there when we though- when you weren't waking up and the fever. You lost a lot of blood. After all the fighting stopped and Aizen was defeated we went looking for you. When we found you, we thought you were dead at first. That Espada whatever her name was, was lying next to you. She was dead. And we thought-"

That's right. He had been fighting an Espada, one of the Betrayer's top Arrancar. Tia Harribel. She was tough. For a moment, _he_ thought he was dead. The had almost cut him in two. He realized vaguely that the majority of his pain was in his front. He remembered the feel of her sword as it cut him from his left shoulder all the way down into his right thigh. Like a burning hot poker or a freezing spike slowly pulling him apart.

He had collapsed and she had been walking away, her words lost in the noise of the Battle. He wasn't sure exactly how, but when she had turned around, he somehow got up and stabbed her. His last thought just before he succumbed to the Eternal Darkness had been about Karin. He had hoped that they would find out about her so that all his money and belongings would go to her. The only thing he could give her.

He opened his eyes again and looked at Matsumoto. She was looking at him with a very somber expression. She looked as flawless as usually but he could tell that she hadn't been sleeping properly. He notices a few minor scars on her forehead but it looked like it had healed over, leaving a shrinking scab.

He felt a jolt of panic. How long had he been asleep?

There were footsteps coming from the doorway but he couldn't turn his head for fear of causing the pain to flare up even more. Captain Unohana stepped into his view, her usual calm smile on her face, Momo peering around her.

"So you are awake. Good. Can you speak? How do you feel?"

She asked these as she pulled back the blanket, no doubt to examine his injuries. He tried to say "No, I can't speak because I need water." But all that came out were some hoarse whines.

"You must be thirsty." He could have cried as she seemed to have read his mind. Soon, a straw was being held to his lips and he sucked greedily, ignoring the pain. The pure, cool bliss he felt as the cold water went down his throat, relieving some of the burning sensation. He kept drinking until he was making loud sucking noise, the cup of water empty.

"My, my, we'll have to get you some more water. And maybe later some soup. Got to keep your strength so you can recover quickly." Regretfully, Hitsugaya let her take the cup and straw back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Momo still looked worried from her position next to Unohana.

"Physically, he does seem to be doing better. It is a great relief that he's woken up." She explained calmly. She turned back to Hitsugaya, that perpetual smile still on her lips. It was rather frightening, although most patients probably found it comforting, he thought. "Can you speak now?"

"…yes." Came the hoarse croak. He needed more water. "…more …water." She nodded.

"Indeed. Lieutenant Kiyone, please get a large pitcher of water." The sound of "Yes, ma'am" came from somewhere just beyond Hitsugaya's vision. After the sound of her departing footsteps faded, Unohana continued to question him.

"Can you remember everything? Name, rank, where you are?"

"…Hitsugaya …Tou…shiro" he croaked. He cleared his throat, feeling like the skin inside was being peeled off. "…captain of ...10th … in the …f- fourth." He closed his eyes, just those few short words having drained him of the little energy he had.

"That was perfect, Captain Hitsugaya. We shall leave so that you can get some rest. If you need anything more, there is a call button here." He felt a metal box being placed gently in his left hand, his thumb being gently placed on top of a button. He didn't bother to open his eyes again. Too tired and the pain was too much.

"…hurts…" He whispered.

"I know." Was the soft reply. "We will try to get you some stronger pain medication. We didn't want to give you too much until we were sure you would wake. Rest now, Captain."

He heard all their footsteps fade away, although whether it was because they were leaving or because he was falling back into oblivion, he wasn't sure.

His last thought was, once again, Karin. He needed to get better so he could see her.

* * *

In Karakura, the celebration was still going on. Not nearly as much as the first week after news that the war was over, that Kurosaki Ichigo, a civilian soldier had managed to defeat the Betrayer Aizen and that all of the Hollow soldiers were either dead or being rounded up or driven back beyond the border. It was a month after the Final Battle ended. And people were still dancing in the streets. She supposed that the civilian soldiers, released from their temporary contracts.

Soldiers, some more bandaged than others, some using supports to help them walk, were walking through Karakura everyday. People offered their homes as a temporary resting spot on their way home, thanking them for their contribution and sacrifice. Some accepted, some refused, eager to get to their own homes. Some walked with heads held high, enjoying the cheers they got from the townspeople, some walked shyly, pleased at the attention but obviously uncomfortable with the idea of being considered a hero. Some walked with their shoulder slumped forward, their heads bowed low, haunted expressions on their faces.

War was not kind.

Karin spent a lot of her days sitting at her window, watching the street for passing soldiers. She told herself that she was waiting for him so that he could sign the divorce papers, that she wasn't watching because she was worried that he might not ever walk through the streets. That he might not have made it off the battle field…

Two weeks after the Last Battle had ended, a list had been published. It listed all those confirmed dead and all those that were missing. There had been a lot of mourning that day. The list was three pages long, with three columns of names each sheet. It included Shinigami and civilian soldiers alike.

She was almost positive that he was a Shinigami, not a civilian. She had underlined every single name that had the initials H.T. None of the names rang any bells but she had underlined them anyway. Her father couldn't use his army contacts yet because they were still in the recovery process, tending to the wounded and making sure that all the civilian soldiers were properly released. Apparently, Shinigami were standing soldiers, meaning that they might be given time off to visit home but that they were never released. To be a Shinigami was to be in the military for life. However long that might be.

So Karin could do nothing but sit and watch and silently hope. Her family had been very supportive of the whole thing. She avoided going out, her baby bump now almost 5 months big and impossible to hide. So she didn't go outside. She had Yuzu tell her friends that she wasn't feeling well, or that she didn't feel like playing soccer or anything.

Karin hated how inactive she had been. She just couldn't find the energy to do much. She helped Yuzu around the house instead. Yuzu had teased her about trying to learn how to take care of her own home when her husband returned but the murderous glare has silenced her.

Absently, Karin rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach. It was oddly comforting. She had always wondered why pregnant woman constantly rubbed their bellies.

Her attention was pulled to the streets again as she noticed a flurry of activity, more and more people running towards the entrance of the town, where the soldiers had been coming from. She frowned and leaned forward, trying to see what the commotion was. A crowd was gathering at the end of the street, the cheering getting louder.

"Karin-chan? What's going on?" Yuzu came up behind her, trying to see as well.

"Don't know. I think someone important is coming through."

"Ooh!" Yuzu's bounced excitedly, clapping her hands. "Do you think it's one of the war heroes? The ones that went with Nii-san into the Betrayers fortress? Maybe they know where Nii-san is!"

Karin smiled ruefully at the stars in Yuzu's eyes. That would be nice, she thought, but she didn't want to get her own hoped up in case it wasn't. Karin was prone to crying a lot for no reason so she was more careful lately.

"I think I'll go down and…" She trailed off as she squinted into the crowd that seemed to be moving down the street, obviously following whoever it was that had attracted them to begin with.

"Is that-" Yuzu began hesitantly but then Karin saw it too. That flash of extremely distinct orange hair atop a man that was really too tall for his own good.

They both gasped, Yuzu quickly running downstairs, tears streaming down her eyes, to open the door for their approaching brother. Karin had stood in her excitement but then had frozen in fear. She looked down at her obviously pregnant middle and then back out the window to where her brother was clearly trying to throw off the crowd so he could get up the path that led to their door.

Karin heard the door open and saw Ichigo's eyes snap up, a grin forming on his face. At the cry of "Nii-san!" The crowd finally parted to allow the still crying Yuzu to run to her brother who picked her up in a swinging hug, both of them laughing at their reunion.

Karin turned from the window and slowly made her way downstairs. Her father was leaning against the open doorway that led to the kitchen. It allowed him to see down the hall. It was obvious that he was waiting for his son to enter before greeting him. Karin thought he was oddly calm about the fact that his only son who he hadn't seen in years was finally home.

Isshin raised a brow at Karin, who nervously sat on the couch, also watching the hallway. She grabbed a pillow, both for comfort and to cover her stomach.

"Do you not want to go and greet your good-for-nothing brother?"

"Do _you_ not want to go and greet _your_ long, lost son?" She shot back, not tearing her eyes from the hallway.

"You didn't hold back any punches when you told me." He grumbled a little.

"I actually respect Ichi-nii." Was the reply. He chuckled softly, a small smile on his lips.

Finally, they heard his voice yelling, "I'm going to spend time with my family and I don't want any interruptions, thank you's, well-wishes, gifts, to shake hands, hugs, awards, or anyone coming within ten meters of this house from any direction for the next week!" Then the door was slammed shut.

"Really, Nii-san, you could have been nicer. They're just as excited as we are that you're back." Was Yuzu's reprimand. Karin and her father shared a grin. Yuzu just couldn't resist.

"Sorry." They could tell that Ichigo was ashamed at his display in front of his sister. "So where is Karin? And the old man?" Karin smirked at the obvious pause between the reference to her and her father.

"I don't-" Yuzu was cut off as Ichigo strode purposefully into the room. He saw Isshin first because of where they were positioned. Isshin smiled, stopping Ichigo's words before they could come out with his own.

"I'd love to hug you and all but I've waited over a month to see this reaction and now it's your turn." Karin blushed. She knew exactly what he meant. Ichigo looked confused until he saw Karin sitting on the couch, clutching the pillow as if was her lifeline. She felt her heart squeeze and tears prickle at the corner of her eyes as his face brightened at the sight of her. Yuzu was still crying and smiling but Karin could see she looked a little nervous as well.

"Karin!" Ichigo strode forward, planning on pulling her into a very tight hug but halted mid-step, causing him to stumble a little, as Karin carefully placed the pillow down and stood up, revealing her obviously pregnant belly.

"Hey Ichi-nii." She smiled nervously. "I'm- I'm glad you're home. I've missed you."

But Ichigo hadn't heard her. Apparently he was more like his father than he ever admitted as he promptly collapsed onto the floor, passed out.

Isshin laughed loudly as Yuzu rushed over to her unconscious brother, worry evident on her face.

"Now _that_ was worth it!" Karin scowled at her still laughing father. Stupid Kurosaki men don't know how to handle surprises, she thought bitterly.

* * *

Ichigo is back! The war is over! Reviews bring me joy! And might make Toushiro heal faster!

Methinks I have two more chapters before I'm done. Actually, maybe three. I don't know. I'm going out of town for a wedding for the weekend but I might have more time to write. Depends.


	5. Chapter 5

I just have this feeling that Toushirou doesn't like hospitals.

 **Disclaimer** : Nope.

* * *

 **Last Name 5**

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Captain Unohana's gentle yet sharp voice halted his movements. He had been trying to dress himself and was in the process of buttoning up his standard white shirt that went under the black coat uniform. Now, he was looking slightly guilty and pretending that he hadn't been attempting to leave before he was pardoned.

"I believe I've told you before, Captain Hitsugaya." Her calm and level voice sent involuntary shivers down his spine. "Until I clear you, you are not to leave this hospital. And more so, you have not even been given clearance to move around on your own. If you pull your stitches, you will be bed-ridden for another month at least."

His shoulders sagged, dejected. Although she had said all of this with a tone that many described and warm and sweet, he knew from the underlying steel in her voice that her version of bed-ridden would be tied down or forced into an induced coma.

"I feel well enough. I was going to use the ca- the chair." He muttered, gesturing to the wheelchair that was near his bed, careful to avoid looking at the wooden cane that was propped even closer to his bed.

Unohana's expression didn't change, but she knew that he had been about to say 'cane' instead of 'chair'. She did not approve of the cane.

"You are _not_ well enough for that." She went up to him and pulled his shirt back off, revealing clean white bandages that covered his entire torso and one of his shoulders. He hadn't pulled any stitches, evident by the lack of blood, but she still forced him to lie down, ignoring his protests. "Stop resisting Captain Hitsugaya. Do you need me to give you the pain medication again?"

He immediately halted his struggling. He didn't like the pain medication. After the first month of healing, he had asked to be weaned off of it. Although she hadn't liked it, she couldn't force him to take it. He preferred to be in control of his body and mind and the medication made it difficult. He had muscled through the worst of the pain and now only had a dull ache or the occasional stinging pain if he moved too much or pulled his stitches too tight.

"I just thought I fancied a walk." He lied. She just smiled down at him. He huffed. "It's been two months! I'm fine! I've been doing all the physical therapy that you've let me, I haven't been pushing too hard, I haven't pulled any stitches, I've been good! I just wanted to go outside!"

He scowled and crossed his arms. Truth be told, the white-washed walls of his room were starting to make him go crazy. He was starting to think they were moving in on him.

Unohana sighed. "Very well." He looked up at her in surprise. "You may go outside for a bit. The fresh air would do you some good. But," She stressed, halting his attempts to sit back up. "You will go in the chair and an orderly will escort you the entire way. And, if you start to feel tired at all, you will come back inside or I might not let you go out again."

He nodded at her requests, willing to do anything in order to get out of this room.

She sighed again as she left, going to call an orderly to assist him before he got up by himself. Again.

* * *

It had taken another two excruciating weeks before Unohana let him use crutches to go outside. He didn't like them because they hurt his armpits and his left shoulder. He had pulled the nervous orderly into letting him use the cane as soon as they were out of sight of Unohana. Although the orderly protested, he had wilted under Hitsugaya's trademark glare.

He received regular visitors. Momo and Rangiku were the most frequent, but several of the captains and even some of his own subordinates had visited him. Today, Captain Ukitake was visiting him, strolling beside him as he slowly limped along the garden path, rebelliously using the cane.

"How much longer before you wear down Captain Unohana and she agrees to let you go?" He teased good-naturedly. Toushirou huffed and glared at him, unable to make a vocal comeback as it was taking all of his breath and concentration to walk. He chuckled, taking the silence to mean 'a while.'

They stopped at a bench and Toushirou carefully sat down, giving a soft groan of relief. Ukitake took a spot next to him. The sat in silence while Toushirou caught his breath.

"I got her to agree to release me in two more weeks if I keep up the progress I have been."

"Really?" Jyuushirou was shocked. Toushirou gave a one shouldered shrug, not quite looking him in the eye.

"It's a release to be taken care of at home, with a promise of hiring an on-call nurse to stay with me until I'm completely healed."

The older captain smiled knowingly. That meant that as soon as he was at home, he would promptly forget Unohana's commands and never hirer any nurse but insist that he was fine and do everything himself. Ah, the stubbornness of youth.

"Why are you so insistent to be healed? The war is over Captain. Relax. You don't have any real duties for a while."

Ukitake had expected Toushirou to rant about how there was always work, especially now that the war was over, and maybe complain about how is Lieutenant was undoubtedly slacking off on paperwork. Instead, he was given a slight frown, and silence.

Confused, Ukitake asked, "What's wrong, Toushirou? What are you thinking about?"

Toushirou looked up and Ukitake saw a flash of …something in his eyes. He thought that the younger captain wasn't going to respond, but after a while, he heard the soft deep voice reply.

"It's been over seven months."

Jyuushirou blinked, clearly confused. "…the war has been over for a little over 2 months, Toushirou. Are you sure you're doing okay?"

Toushirou shook his head but Ukitake didn't think it was in response to his question.

"What's been seven months, Captain?" He asked softly. He always felt a deep kinship with the young captain. Perhaps because of the young age, or the white hair, but something always drew him to this young man who had been forced to grow up long before he should have.

"…Since that night."

Ukitake blinked. Suddenly, he realized to what the other captain had been referring to. Or, more specifically, _who_. It was the night that they had spent in the small town of Karakura and Ukitake had discovered that the stoic and unemotional captain had …let his passion get the best of him.

He smiled warmly, although he was very surprised. Although they had teased the younger man almost relentlessly in the days leading up to the Final Battle, they hadn't thought that there was any real connection there, just a drunken decision with the weight of impending war to tip the scale.

"What's her name?" He asked softly, almost like he would to a wounded animal. He didn't want to scare Toushirou off or have him clam up.

"…Karin." The blush took over his whole face and neck. He groaned and buried his head in his hands while Ukitake tried very hard not to laugh. "I know, I know, it was a stupid mistake, a one-night thing, and if I don't even know her last name, it obviously wasn't that big a deal but, screw it all, I haven't been able to think of anything except her since that night! She's driving me insane! And she's not even here! I don't know her last name or where in Karakura she lives. Heck, I don't even know if she even lives in Karakura! For all I know, she could have just been passing through or joined the celebration from some neighboring town! And she probably hasn't thought of me at all since then. She'd probably laugh if she saw what a big deal of it I'm making but I can't help it! I don't know what possessed me that night because I was so sure that I didn't drink anything but before I knew it I was so drunk I could barely see straight and then, there she was and she was beautiful and I wasn't even aware that I was walking towards her and then, next thing I knew, we were talking and then, something happened, and we made a stupid decision which led to a worse decision and then I was waking up in my room and she was there and I panicked and ran out of there as fast as I could and then you were there and I was so scared and I panicked again without even finding out her last name or saying good-bye, or even having the decency to let her know that I was leaving! And now, it's been seven months and I'm still thinking about her every single blasted day and I have to get better because I have to go back and find her because if I don't see her again soon I think I might actually explode!"

He was panting hard, his face flushed from embarrassment and the force of his rant. He had stood up sometime during his explosion and was teetering dangerously on his legs, having nothing to support himself with. His eyes looked wild and there was a fire in them. Ukitake calmly got up and helped the young captain back down on the bench. He sat in silence as Toushirou took long calming breaths. Finally, he spoke.

"I guess I needed to get that off my chest." Toushirou was again blushing a deep red.

"Apparently." Ukitake said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm more surprised that you didn't let anyone know before. From the sound of it, this had been eating you up inside for quite some time."

He got a silent nod in response. "Go on."

Ukitake raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Hitsugaya glared at the ground as though it had personally done him wrong. "Go on and laugh. Get it over with. I know, I'm just foolish and immature and I shouldn't have let my feelings get to me like this. It's unbecoming of a Captain of the Gotei 13."

"Not at all." Jyuushirou said in a shocked tone. Hitsugaya raised his eyes, finally meeting the older man's. "I am overjoyed that you have finally found one of the great pleasures in life. It's those feelings that make us human! People search for years trying to find someone that makes them feel how this …Karin makes you feel."

It was Toushirou's turn to raise an eyebrow. "'Pleasures'? Going crazy over some girl? I think I would have been happier without this particular 'joy', thank you very much." He rolled his eyes as Ukitake laughed.

"It doesn't feel like it now, but trust me. When you are reunited, you'll realize that all the pain and heartache was worth it."

"More like 'pain and _head_ aches'." He heard Hitsugaya mutter darkly.

Ukitake just laughed loudly. "I wish you a speedy recovery and the best of luck in finding her. Don't let her go. Someone who can get under _your_ skin after only one night is a definite keeper."

He was rewarded with a small ghost of a smile before the unfortunate lover heaved himself up with a soft grunt and they made their way back to the hospital.

So, the great Ice Captain of the 13 finally admits to having a heart. He thought to himself. Shunsui will have a field day with that.

* * *

True to her word, Unohana finally signed the papers that released Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou to the care of an attendant that would take care of him in the comfort of his own home (which was really just the captains quarters in the 10th squads barracks.) Before the ink was even dry, Toushirou was dressed, packed, and headed out the door as fast as he could limp on his cane.

His Lieutenant and friend, Rangiku and Momo, were both waiting for him at the entrance of the hospital, more to ensure that he not go to his office where he was forbidden from entering for another month at least.

He didn't mind. He wasn't planning on going to his office anytime soon. They had arranged a small 'welcome home' party for him which he suffered through impatiently, more so that they wouldn't bother him again until after he was gone.

Ukitake seemed to know exactly what he was planning, as he kept shooting him knowing looks over his own drinks. Hitsugaya carefully avoided any liquids, not trusting even the safest drinks. He had thought about it and concluded that the likely culprit to his one-time drunken night was his own Lieutenant, known for her love of sake and getting everyone else drunk.

Finally, after what felt like forever, his quarters were empty, the last of the partiers stumbling out into the streets. He shook his head. It was barely past noon, and already they were wasted.

He quickly showered, figuring he wouldn't get the opportunity to for a while, and, after carefully re-wrapping his torso, leg, and shoulder in the way that he had carefully observed Unohana do, he packed up food and spare clothes (his very unused casual clothes that he hadn't touched in months since Matsumoto had first bought for him claiming that he probably outgrew his last casual clothes without even wearing them once) and carefully wrapped up his full purse so it wouldn't entice any forest thieves, he headed for squad 10's stables, his trusty sword Hyourinmaru strapped to his back.

He pulled out his steed, a white horse with a black star on his forehead, and saddled him as fast as he could (which wasn't all that fast.)

He had just strapped his cane next to Hyourinmaru on the saddle and was about to attempt to climb on when a voice caused him to whirl around, almost losing his footing.

"I hope you packed enough warm clothes. The weather is getting colder and Unohana would have my head if I let you go and then you got sick. Actually, she might still have my head for letting you go, period."

Ukitake was standing at the entrance to the stables, a soft smile on his face.

Toushirou shuffled his feet awkwardly, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was still holding on to the saddle for support.

"…are you going to stop me?" He asked finally.

"I doubt there is a person alive that you could stop you now." He sounded amused. "I just wanted to make sure that you got off safely. As the only person who knows you're leaving and where you are going, I find the duty of making sure you are well-prepared falls on my shoulders. Don't worry," He assured his fellow captain. "I'll stall them for as long as I can. The west gate will probably have the least amount of eyes."

Hitsugaya was stunned, but after a moment, straightened his posture and gave a stiff (because of his injuries) and thankful bow.

"Take care Captain. I expect to meet your Karin as soon as possible."

Hitsugaya managed to climb carefully on his horse, his usual grace hindered by the wounds and bandages. "Thank you Captain Ukitake. And when people ask…"

"I'll let them know that I haven't the faintest where you are." Toushirou's relief was evident. With another nod, he urged his horse onward, walking out of the stables.

Ukitake laughed to himself as he observed the shrinking figure of Toushirou. Young love.

* * *

The west gate was horribly guarded and had Hitsugaya not needed the lack of witnesses, he would have offered a complaint at the lax security. Sure the war was technically over but they were still recovering and therefore very vulnerable because of it. He made a mental note to bring it up when he got back, assuming he wouldn't be punished. Technically, he was still on medical leave and would be for another month.

The roads were slightly busy but Hitsugaya had purposefully left his coat off, the one that exposed him as a high-ranking member. He wore a battered dark blue pea coat instead, to blend in with the travelers more. His military pants and boots, as well as the sword strapped to the saddle identified him as a soldier but those that saw him just assumed that he was another unranked soldier like him. It was strangely refreshing, the way they instantly treated him like a comrade, especially when he used his cane. There were a few comments about his age, but since he was now 18 and wasn't wearing his officer bands, he wasn't receiving nearly as much flack for it.

He arrived in Karakura just after sunset after a week of travelling. He was tired and his wounds ached from the constant jolting of his steed. The small town was already closing up for the night, most places already darkened. The few people on the streets that saw him, cheered and waved at him, thanking him for serving. He nodded respectfully but tiredly and quickly made his way to the oh so familiar Inn. He had waves of flashbacks being in this familiar area but he ignored them.

He left his horse at the post but didn't bother tying him up. His horse was well trained to not leave without him and to not allow anyone else to lead him away, either.

He walked inside and paused as he saw the ghost of that fateful night in the large room. He shook his head and headed for the front desk. There was no one so he rang the small table top bell. While he waited, he examined the room.

It was warm and well lit, just like that night, but unlike that night, it was mostly empty, a few soldiers and travelers relaxing at the tables, mugs of sake or beer in front of them.

"Good evening traveler! Welcome to Urahara's Inn!" Toushirou turned and saw the owner himself, fluttering a fan that hid most of his face, a striped hat hiding the rest. "And what brings a soldier such as yourself to my humble abode?"

"I need a room for a few nights and a place to put up my horse." Hitsugaya clipped. He hadn't been particularly fond of the strange man that night and tonight was no different. Something about him felt creepy.

"Of course!" He closed his fan with a snap, revealing a smile that irked Toushirou for some reason. "How many nights do you plan on staying?"

The captain hesitated. He honestly wasn't sure. "I'm not sure. It depends on how long it takes me to …complete my business."

"Of course, of course!" The loathsome smile never left his face. He pulled the large book closer to him. "Well then, let's just go at a night by night rate, shall we?" Hitsugaya scowled, knowing that it would probably be more expensive that way, but finding no way around it, nodded.

"Wonderful! Do you have any preference in room size or anything?" He shook his head. "Then I'll put you in this one!" He picked up a pen and started to write. "I'll just need your full name and who I'll be sending the bill to."

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, and I'll be paying up front."

"Very well." He wrote down the name with that same blasted smile. "One standard room with a stable for a single horse for one night. That will be 26." Hitsugaya quickly handed the money over, and snatched the proffered key from the infuriating man's hand. "Would you like one of my staff to tend to your horse?"

"No." Hitsugaya quickly walked back out and led the horse to the stables, unloading and unsaddling his steed before making sure to carefully brush him down. He made sure there was fresh hay and water before carrying his own supplied back inside and up the stairs.

He stopped at the door, looking back down at the tag on the key to make sure he had the right room. His scowl deepened.

It was _that_ room.

Hitsugaya had a sneaking suspicion that the inn-keeper had given him the same room on purpose. He had obviously recognized Toushirou, although he hadn't said anything.

He forced his way inside but again had to pause. More memories came flooding back, very _detailed_ ones at that.

He scowled and dropped of his things on the table before quickly heading for the shower. A decidedly cold shower.

* * *

So he's finally in town. I felt like he should tell someone. It's probably been driving him insane. Honestly, I thought that I would only be doing a few more chapters but it just seems to keep dragging on. It's weird to say that but I guess it's my own fault. I just keep adding unnecessary things. Next chapter Toushirou will meet Kurosaki! Review and I might update faster!


	6. Chapter 6

Toushirou gets some help in locating Karin from a surprising source. I'm laughing hysterically from the other side of my keyboard.

 **Disclaimer** : I think a single disclaimer at the beginning of the story is more than sufficient, don't you think?

* * *

 **Last Name 6**

When Toushirou set out the following morning to find No-surname-but-technically-it-was-his-surname Karin, he realized very quickly that he had a problem.

He had absolutely no idea how to start.

He limped along the main road, no real destination in mind, just looking at all the various people, nodding in response to all the greetings he received. The townsfolk of Karakura really liked their soldiers apparently. He had been stopped no less than 6 times by random citizens who wanted to personally thank him for his sacrifice. He had been invited to numerous dinners and a small girl ran up to him and gave him a daffodil.

There were also those who came up to ask if he knew the fate of so-and-so son or husband or father. Those were harder. He hated having to tell them no, he didn't, without being able to offer any encouragement or words of comfort.

He was very tired and hot, even in the cold weather, due to the effort it took to walk. He was huffing and clutching his scar on his right hip. All of it hurt but that was just the easiest part to hold. Not wanting to pull the still healing stitches out and get in trouble (well, _more_ trouble) with Captain Unohana. He wasn't fooled by that sweet smile she wore.

He sat down with a huff and a groan on a short wall that bordered someone's yard. The street was lined with pleasant looking two-story homes, most with nice yards and fences. It was mostly empty, the occupants at work or errands or just staying inside against the rapidly cooling temperature.

The sun was out, which meant there were a few brave souls out, but it also meant that Toushirou was more irritable.

As he sat catching his breath and cursing at his still weak body that made him act like an old man, he was once again approached by a villager.

"Now what's a strapping young man like you doing sitting there acting like an ornery old goat on such a fine sunny day?"

Hitsugaya looked up and saw a man with dark hair, gray starting at his temples, and an unshaven chin. He was wearing a ridiculous outfit, brightly colored floral print that gave Toushirou a headache to look at. He was wearing a goofy grin that instantly put Toushirou off. He groaned internally. If he were walking, he could pretend that he had somewhere else to be, but simply sitting on a wall pretty much scrapped that escape plan.

"Resting." Toushirou hoped that by being as unresponsive as possible, the older man would leave him alone faster.

"I see. Just released from the war, eh?" Hitsugaya nodded. "Well, wha'd'ya know, my son recently came home, about two months ago. I take it your injury there delayed your own homecoming." Hitsugaya frowned deeper before nodding. This man just couldn't take a hint.

"I'm glad you're able to have a homecoming, however late. Lots of young folk like yourself never made it back." He took on a serious expression and for a moment, Hitsugaya was reminded of all the KIA and MIA forms that he had convinced Unohana to allow him to sign in the hospital. He had argued that the families of those soldiers deserved to know as soon as possible.

"But let's not talk about the sad things just yet, eh? Plenty of time for mourning later. Now is the time to celebrate!" To Hitsugaya's annoyance, the man sat himself down on the wall next to him. "Little in life to celebrate so we must make the most of it while we can, am I right?" He nudged Toushirou and winked, his goofy grin broader than before. Hitsugaya gave a noncommittal noise, somewhere between a grunt and a 'hmmm'.

"Kurosaki Isshin, by the way." He held out his hand which Hitsugaya quickly shook. "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"You look awfully young to be a soldier." Hitsugaya scowled. "How old are you?"

"18." He wanted to add that he would be 19 on the 20th of this month but that would only encourage the man, Isshin, to keep talking. Not that he need encouragement, mind you.

Isshin started talking about his age or something, honestly Toushirou stopped listening, because all of a sudden he realized just what the older man had said.

"Wait." He cut off Isshin mid word but the older man didn't seem to mind. "Did you say 'Kurosaki'?"

"That's right!" He said, a strange gleam in his eye.

"As in, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Isshin nodded.

"Yeah, that's my good-for-nothing son. I swear, I don't know where he gets his horrible personality. I thought I raised him right, but apparently something went wrong. All those lessons must have failed to penetrate that thick skull of his."

Most people would have been shocked to hear the father of The War Hero speak about his own son that way, but Toushirou wasn't fazed for several reasons. One being that he could hear the note of pride in his voice and another being that Toushirou actually knew Ichigo. They had gone on a few missions together and for some strange reason, Ichigo was friends with several of the Captains and Lieutenants. Hitsugaya knew that Ichigo thought of him as a friend, although the sentiment wasn't exactly returned.

"You're his father? That explains a lot." Isshin blinked, surprised. Then he threw back his head and laughed loud and hard. He wiped a tear from his eye. "I take it you know him? What exactly was explained?"

Knowing that he was probably being rude but honestly not caring, he answered. "We've met. And for someone who makes a big deal about age, he's got the maturity equivalent of a hyperactive toddler." He was rewarded with another loud laugh.

Never mind the fact that this stranger just called both father and son immature.

"I like you kid! You don't pull any punches! Although, you're so serious looking. Honestly, it's like you're trying to be an adult. You're barely 18! Enjoy your youth! You've got the rest of your life to be boring." Apparently that wasn't something Isshin had ever tried, if his flamboyant shirt was anything to go by.

"I had to grow up fast." Hitsugaya growled. He really wished this man would leave him alone. He'd get up and walk away himself but his wound was still sore and he feared Unohana more than this man frustrated him.

"War will definitely do that to you." The man nodded, a somber expression on his face. "War forces people to grow up too fast, to do horrible things, see even worse, and the scars never truly go away."

Suddenly realizing that Isshin was speaking from personal experience, Hitsugaya felt his respect for the man grow a little. Or, at the very least, stop dropping so low.

"So," Isshin's adult mood once more replaced with his childish excitement, he smiled at Toushirou. "Shirou-chan, where is that homecoming for you?"

"Nowhere." Isshin looked shocked.

"Then, where are you heading?"

"Nowhere." Hitsugaya repeated. Isshin's shocked expression became confused.

"Then… what business do you have here? You're not from here, I'm pretty sure." He squinted at Hitsugaya's face, as though trying to study it more carefully.

"No. I'm here looking for someone." He mentally cursed. He hadn't been planning on telling the annoying man that.

"Oh? A relative?"

"No."

"Not a relative? Yet you come here right after being released from the hospital and still so weak that you walk with a heavy limp and a cane and have to take a break." He grinned knowingly. "A girl perhaps?"

"No!" He replied to fast and his stupid cheeks betrayed him by turning a wonderful shade of red.

"Ohohohoo!" Isshin laughed obnoxiously, blushing and hiding his mouth behind his hand like a hyperactive tween. "Who's the lucky girl that's won the heart of such a strapping young man like you?" He winked. Hitsugaya scowled even deeper.

He opened his mouth to quickly tell him to mind his own business (but perhaps not quite as nicely) but then closed it again when he realized that he could use the idiotic man. Surely a native to Karakura would know a Karin, or if not, might help him find out where he could start looking.

He took a deep breath, sucking in his pride and annoyance before mumbling. "Karin."

There was a moment of shock again before Isshin quickly hid it behind his annoying knowing looks. He probably assumed that Hitsugaya wouldn't tell him.

"Karin, eh? I know a few Karins. Does she happen to have a surname?"

Yeah, mine. He thought dryly, but out loud he said. "I don't know."

"You don't know if she has a surname?"

"No, you idiot! Of course she has a surname! I don't know what it is!" He flushed deeper at his accidental confession.

"Ohoho! Now what kind of a woman does a young soldier meet that has him hurrying back to meet again as soon as he's released from duty but has no last name? A 'lady of the night' if you will?" He winked at Hitsugaya.

Toushirou was not amused. "Don't you dare call her that!" His shout surprised even himself. "Just because I was too drunk to remember a last name doesn't mean she's some cheap whore who sells herself to anyone with a purse! She has way more self-respect than that! And some old pervert like you shouldn't make assumptions like that!" He was breathing heavily at his outburst.

Isshin was smiling still, but this smile was different than his goofy grins before. Not that Hitsugaya noticed. He was still irritated with the older man.

"I didn't realize that you felt so strongly. Or that you knew her so well. I mean, after all, how well can you know someone if you don't even know what family they come from? Maybe her family is a bunch of criminals or idiots or lawyers. What then?"

"Who your family is isn't important. Who her family is doesn't define her. She defines herself." A small smirk appeared on Toushirou's lips. "She's too stubborn to be anyone else but herself, no matter her family."

"How do you know? I'm assuming that you only knew her long enough to get drunk together. How do you know if she's too stubborn or anything?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I know enough. And a personality like hers isn't hidden. She tells you how it is upfront."

Isshin watched the young man with white hair and ice-blue eyes surrounded by far too many wrinkles for someone so young, as he described the woman without a surname. Those eyes that had seen too many horrible things to count in a short span of time softened as he talked about a girl with unquenchable fire and a tongue to match, who was full of life and not afraid to show it. He smiled.

"So, where is this Karin? I assume you were on your way to formally call upon her." He was given a deeper blush in return.

"…I don't know." Toushirou mumbled, not meeting Isshin's eyes. "Do you happen to know who I'm talking about?" Isshin grinned deviously.

"I must confess something to you Shirou-chan." He ignored the glare he got for using that nickname. "I do know who you are talking about. I know her very well. And she told me about you." He laughed inwardly at the obvious brightening of the young soldier's expression at this statement.

"Funnily enough, she didn't remember your name either!" Hitsugaya had to smile slightly at that, blushing at Isshin's loud laughter. "But I'm afraid that you just missed her, son."

"What?" The look of devastation forced Isshin to suppress another bout of laughter. "What do you mean 'missed her'?"

"I mean, she left with her older brother and sister to the town that her brother is currently staying. Since he recently returned from the army himself, they wanted to spend more time together and she wanted to get out of town for a while." Isshin explained, amused at the surprisingly expressive boy next to him. "Don't worry. It's only about 8 or 9 days ride here by horse."

Toushirou cursed in his head. He only had three more weeks before he absolutely had to go back to his duties. With a minimum of 8 days to travel there, miraculously find her, and accounting for how long it would take him to travel all the way back to Seireitei, that was still over the three-week mark. General Yamamoto would definitely not approve of the extended time off for such personal reasons.

"What's wrong?" Isshen asked, seeing the frustrated look on Toushirou's face.

"I don't have enough leave time to make it to that city and back to Seireitei in time to report. And my commanding officer would never approve of my extended leave. I've already been forced on medical leave for longer than just about anyone."

"Don't worry about it boy!" Isshin threw his arm around Toushirou, ignoring the scowl he got in return. "I happen to be old buddies with several of the captains of the Gotei 13!" He winked and thumbed his nose. "Just let me know which division you're in and I'll slip in a good word."

"I highly doubt you convince my CO, no matter how friendly with some of the Captains you might be." He said dryly, thinking of this immature man trying to convince the General to excuse Toushirou.

"Nonsense! Don't doubt my connection, boy! Which division are you in?"

"Tenth. But-"

"Ooh, that is a toughy. I don't know that captain at all, just heard some rumors about it. The youngest ever right? Some kind of prodigy. Although I've heard from multiple sources that he was a real stick in the mud. Probably just needs some TLC, you know what I mean, lover boy?" He nudged Toushirou knowingly. "Well, maybe you can just bend the truth a little. Or, I know!" He looked excited at his new idea. "I know the Lieutenant! I'll just ask her to make up something to him about you, like, your grandma's dying or the roads closed or something. She's pretty good with coming up with appropriate excuses. I'll just call in a favor from her."

"I don't think that will work." He deadpanned, annoyed at the obvious rule-breaking that he was going to have Lieutenant Matsumoto perform. Lying to a SO, lying to _him_.

"Nonsense! Even a pain-in-the-butt Captain like ol' what's-his-face can't stop you from tending to your dying grandmother." He winked again.

Toushirou frowned. He was really not liking this man.

"It won't-"

"You know, I think I remember Ichigo telling me some things about him. Said he was too tight, you know? Even though he was the newest captain, and the youngest, he acted like the oldest and most anal. Said he needed a girl. Although," Isshin laughed at a memory, not noticing Toushirou's increasingly dark mood. "He did say that the chances of that boy managing to get any girl willing to look past his icy exterior was a one in a million chance. Called him the Ice Captain. Apparently it's a popular nickname for him."

"I've heard it used before." Toushirou said in an expressionless voice.

"I'm sorry that such a nice young boy like you got stuck with such an unfriendly Captain like that." Isshin shook his head, as though commiserated with Toushirou. Toushirou was finding it very difficult to keep his temper in check.

"I don't think it's fair to make assumptions like that before you've even met him." He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you worry, Shirou-chan. I won't tell on you for bad-mouthing a superior officer." He grinned at Toushirou, seemingly oblivious to the vein pulsing in his forehead. "I'll just ask Rangiku to spin a little tale for you on… What's his name?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"No, not yours!" Isshin laughed. "Your captain's! What's the Captain's name?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." Hitsugaya Toushirou repeated.

"…oh."

* * *

Tee-hee. Since this is my AU, Isshin doesn't know Toushirou. It makes for accidental confessions and fun times. Next chapter will be mostly Karin, and then I think I'll close it up the chapter after. I'm tired of this story. Might I remind y'all that it was supposed to be a one-shot?


	7. Chapter 7

So, there's some letters involved in this chapter. I'm totally rushing this story because I want it over with. This was just supposed to be a one-shot! I might work on Kid Stuff instead. There was a surprising amount of support for that one. Lots of _reviews_ *hint hint*

 **Disclaimer** : I wrote most of this in my English classes. I'm a horrible person. But really, the fact that I could get away with it is kind of sad.

* * *

 **Last Name 7**

About 8 or 9 days travel by horse from the town of Karakura, there was a town called Shimukappu. It was a modest sized town, about equal to Karakura, and was situated in a rural area. The main difference with this town and Karakura was that at its center (and the largest building by far) was the Kuchiki Family Mansion.

The mansion was a sprawling estate that literally doubled the size of the whole town. Actually, the town had been erected around the mansion, to house those that worked for the Kuchiki family and supply them with the various necessities of life. The only visitors this town received were those that were seeking the Kuchiki family or those that were passing through.

Three such visitors were currently situated inside one of the many oversized and underused rooms in the mansion. One was a tall, orange-haired man, in his mid-twenties and a heavy scowl on his face. (Don't worry, that was just his resting face.) Sitting across from him were two girls, about the same age, one brunette and one black-haired. The brunette had a pleasant expression, an air of innocence perpetually surrounding her. The black-haired had a look of annoyance on her face as she absently mindedly rubbed her baby-swollen stomach.

"I don't understand why you won't tell me even what he looks like, Karin."

"Because, Ichi-nii, I know exactly what you'll do. And if he is alive, then it would be a piss-poor reward for surviving the Battle only to be killed by an overprotective older brother who doesn't know when and how to mind his own business."

"Please, Nii-san. It's Karin's decision. Let's not argue about this anymore."

Ichigo tsked his tongue but did indeed drop it. It's hard to say no to Yuzu when she gave her puppy-dog eyes.

Pleased that they were both desisting from arguing, Yuzu asked, "When is Rukia-nee-san going to come back?"

Ichigo shrugged. "She was just going to take care of some family business in town. I don't think it-"

He was cut off as the object of their conversation walked in at that moment, a tall red-haired man trailing behind her.

"Yo, Ichigo!" The other man called out, a half-smile on his face.

"Renji!" Ichigo got up and went to greet his friend. "When did you get in town? I didn't realize you were coming?"

"I wasn't, actually. But Captain Kuchiki let me come and check in on Rukia for him since he can't get away from work."

"I don't need to checked in on." Said short and dark-haired woman scowled and folded her arms grumpily. "I'm just fine. Nii-sama is just too overprotective."

"I know the feeling." Karin mumbled from where she was slouching on the couch. Renji seemed to notice the rooms other occupants for the first time.

"Eh? Who are you?" He received smacks from both Rukia and Ichigo for his rude tone.

"Those are my sisters, you dimwit! Be nicer!"

"Hey! I was just asking!" He rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Ichigo who just glared back. "How was I supposed to know? Neither of them have your dumb and ugly mug you call a face!"

"My name is Kurosaki Yuzu! It is a pleasure to meet you, Renji-san!" Quick to try and diffuse the rapidly growing tension, Yuzu had gotten up and held out her hand for Renji to shake. "I'm Ichigo's younger sister. And this is my twin, Karin." She gestured to Karin, who was still sitting slouched on the couch. She simply gave a small wave, her expression as annoyed as ever. Renji shook Yuzu's hand and nodded to Karin.

"So, when are you due?"

He was responded with two more smacks.

"You don't just go up and ask a woman that!" Rukia lectured.

"Why the heck not!?" He shouted back, rubbing his head again. "And quit hitting me!"

"I'll quit when learn some proper manners! You don't ask someone that because you don't know for sure whether they are pregnant or not!"

"It's kind of obvious! If she wasn't I would have just apologized!" He earned two more smacks. "Hey! Quit that!"

"You quit that, you fool!"

"Shut up, all of you!" This command from Karin effectively shut everyone up. Ichigo quickly went to her side.

"Is something wrong? Can I do anything?"

Karin's face was strangely (read: dangerously) calm as she looked up at her hovering brother.

"You know what? There _is_ something wrong. And you _can_ do something about it."

"What?" Yuzu fidgeted nervously as Ichigo fell into Karin's trap. She knew just how cranky Karin had been of late, especially with Ichigo's fussing.

"The problem is I have an idiot of a brother who it too loud with his too loud friends. The problem is I'm almost 8 months pregnant. The problem is that said idiot brother doesn't know when to shut up and sit down. So what you can do about it is; Shut up and Sit Down!" Her volume rose with each word till she was shouting at the now quailing brother.

He and Renji promptly closed their mouths with a snap and sat down on the couch opposite her, sitting straight-backed.

Satisfied that she had temporarily solved the problem, Karin went back to absently rubbing her stomach and ignoring the rest of the room. She shifted slightly, wincing as she felt the pain in her back. Ichigo tried to stand up to help her but a glare from her had him sitting down again.

"So now we all know each other." Rukia said, sitting on a stuffed chair in between the two couches. Yuzu sat back down next to Karin.

"You can tell my brother that I am perfectly fine and I don't need him to check up on me. I was planning on returning soon. My duties as a Lieutenant are too demanding for me to remain here for much longer."

Renji nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I figured. I was really just using you as an excuse to take a few days leave. Captain Kuchiki is pretty brutal about all the paperwork we have to do now that the War is over. You'd think we earned ourselves a break, but no~." He complained, flopping back on the couch unceremoniously and folding his arms grumpily.

Ichigo laughed. "And that right there is why I never tried to become a full-fledged Shinigami. You people don't have any down time."

"It's better for us that the Captains though." Renji said. "The only ones not currently working are those still on medical leave."

"There are Captains still on medical leave? It's been months since the Battle!" Yuzu asked nervously, her kind-hearted nature showing.

"Yeah." Renji nodded. "It's just Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ukitake now though. Everyone else was released by Captain Unohana."

"To be fair, my captain is almost always on medical leave of some sort." Rukia added, a sort of sad expression on her face. "With his illness, he really can't do much lately. And all the stress from the War isn't good for him."

"So both Shirou-chan's are sick huh?" Ichigo said thoughtfully. "Maybe it has something to do with their white hair."

Unnoticed by the three soldiers, both Karin and Yuzu tensed at this sudden piece of information. Karin was still staring off to the side but now she was focused intently on the conversation, just trying not to show it. Yuzu unconsciously leaned forward.

"White hair?" Yuzu asked. "Are they both old?"

"Well, Ukitake is pretty old-" Ichigo started to answer but was cut off by Rukia shouting "No he's not! He's a perfectly acceptable age. His white hair is more from the constant stress his body is in due to its illness!"

Afraid of facing Rukia's temper, Ichigo and Renji both remained silent at her outburst.

"…but Toushirou is actually really young. Younger than me. He was enlisted when he was just a kid because he's so good. Or something." Ichigo shrugged.

"Is his white hair also because…" Yuzu gestured to Rukia, referring to her Captain.

"No. I think he was just born with white hair." Renji answered. "He's got some weird traits honestly."

Yuzu leaned forward more.

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Well his hair for one." Renji nodded.

"He's pretty short too." Ichigo added.

"He only just came of age, Ichigo. I'd say he's pretty average. You're just a freak." Renji teased.

Ignoring the fight that broke out between her two friends, Rukia added, "Although his most distinguishing feature would probably be his eyes."

"Oh?" Yuzu tried hard to seem casual in her questioning.

"Yeah. They're this really distinct shade of blue. Like a green-blue. Or like Ice. It's why his nickname is 'the Ice Captain.'"

"That and his icy personality." Ichigo added, pausing from wrestling with Renji.

"He's just…" Rukia tried to find something nice to say.

"Cold?" Renji offered.

"Professional." Rukia glared at the red-head, who just shrugged.

"…and he's sick or something?" Yuzu asked tentatively.

"Not sick." Ichigo answered. "He was injured pretty badly in the Last Battle fighting one of the Betrayer's top Espada."

"Is he okay?" Yuzu tried hard to not glance at Karin.

Ichigo frowned. "When I left, he was still unconscious in the fourth."

Yuzu gasped.

"Nah, he woke up a while ago." Renji assured Yuzu, who visibly relaxed. "He fought pretty hard against Captain Unohana to be released. She of course said no. He can barely walk. He has to use a gain and even then, its slow going."

"But at least he's healing." Rukia smiled.

"When will he be released do you think? The 10th division will be in shambles if Rangiku is left in charge too long."

It was a sad commentary about that particular Lieutenant that neither Renji nor Rukia contradicted Ichigo.

Renji had a devious smirk. "Actually, he was released already." He grinned at his audience's surprised sounds. "He convinced Captain Unohana to let him finish his medical leave at home. He was supposed to hire an on-call nurse to take care of him while he was there."

"'Supposed to'?" Rukia caught on to his wording.

Renji was practically giddy. "The day he was released, Rangiku threw a party for him. And the second it was over, he was gone!"

"What?" Rukia and Ichigo looked shocked.

"Where'd he go?"

Renji resembled a middle-aged wife who was in possession of a particularly juicy bit of gossip.

"No one knows. He didn't tell anyone. Probably because Captain Unohana would lock him up in the hospital again. But his horse was gone and it looked like he had packed for a small trip. General Yamamoto was angry."

"But isn't he on leave still? He wouldn't be considered a deserter till after his leave is over?" Rukia looked a little nervous.

"Yeah, technically, but Captain Unohana is worried that he'll hinder his healing and therefore have to have an even longer forced medical leave. But he'll be a deserter if he's even a day late to report for his final check-up to get him off medical leave. General Yamamoto was pretty adamant about that."

"No one knows where he went? Not even Momo?" Ichigo looked like he had a strange added respect for the young Captain.

"Well, rumor has it that he might have confided with Captain Ukitake. He's being suspiciously tight-lipped about the whole situation but he's been acting kind of squirrely."

Ichigo laughed. "So this is why you've come, Renji? To gossip like an old wife?"

Renji scowled and started arguing with Ichigo who argued right back. Rukia jumped in, yelling at both of them to stop yelling.

None of them noticed the looks that the twins shared with each other.

* * *

That night, the twins were lying in their respective beds, not sleeping.

"Karin?" Yuzu whispered. "Are you still awake?"

"…Yeah." Was the whispered response.

"…What are you thinking about?"

"What do you think?"

"…Do you think he left to go find you?"

"…Who knows?"

"…"

"…Hey, Yuzu?"

"Yeah?"

"I know my name now."

"…Huh?"

"My name. It's 'Hitsugaya Karin'."

"…Sounds good."

"…yeah."

* * *

"Karin! You've got a letter! It's from our old man!" Ichigo was looking through the delivered mail, more out of habit than actually hoping for mail for himself.

Surprisingly, Karin came out herself to get the letter. Lately, due to the size and discomfort that she was sporting, she usually sent someone to get things for her. It helped that she had two siblings who were more than willing to bend over backward for her.

Ichigo hid a smirk as he saw the slight waddle she sported. She would have chewed him out if he laughed at her. She was surprisingly self-conscious of how she looked. According to both Yuzu and Rukia, it was hormones.

She raised an eyebrow when she took the letter. "What does the old man want now?" She opened the letter and was surprised to spot two folded papers in the envelope. She pulled out the one with the familiar sloppy handwriting. It was pretty long.

She skimmed over it, a bored expression on her face. Most of it was his normal useless blabbering, overly flowery and taking way too long to say nothing of value and praising her beauty and character with such exaggeration that she almost offended.

There was a small part of the letter that actually made her focus intently on the words.

… _and while I was out, I happened upon a young man of 18 years. He was sitting on a wall near our house, resting his war-wound. He had a peculiar shade of hair and eye color and seemed much too serious for one so young. He was looking for someone but was unfortunately thwarted in his quest due to a lack of leave time sufficient to travel to the appropriate town. He was most upset by the news. I think you'd like him. He impressed me. He asked me to send a little note (which is enclosed) to you. He left soon after to travel back to his division. When I continued on my walk, I met up with Kisuke and he..._

She skimmed the rest of the letter but quickly folded it back up and put it in the envelope again, finding nothing else of value.

"What did the old man want?" Ichigo asked, a bored look on his face.

Karin shrugged. "Same old. Nothing worth reading." Ichigo nodded, not noticing Karin's tenseness. With fake calmness, Karin nodded to Ichigo and walked away, heading directly for her room.

Once inside she quickly shut the door and sat on the bed, ripping out the other letter in the envelope. The handwriting was small and neat, a professional cursive that looked almost printed. On the front of the folded letter was her name, Kurosaki Karin. She paused for a moment contemplating the various reasons for him to have written in that way but since she was giving herself a headache, she simply unfolded the letter.

It was extremely short, especially compared to her father's letter.

 _Karin,_

 _My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou. I am a Captain of the 10_ _th_ _Division of the Gotei 13. I tell you this for several reasons. When I met your father (who did not actually inform me that you two were related until much later) he was able to inform of both your name and your location. I would have preferred to speak to you in person but unfortunately, I did not have enough leave time to make the journey there and back so the letter will have to do. I would like to meet you again as soon as possible. With the War reconstruction efforts, I don't know when I'll be able to get leave again but I will try. If you wish to meet with me again, please send me a letter with your current location. You can send it to me directly. Just address it to my name and division and I will get it. You are of course more than welcome to come to Seireitei if you wish. I haven't told anyone about you, not out of shame or anything, I just prefer my privacy. Not that I'm saying that you shouldn't come. What I am trying to say is that if you would like to come, you are more than welcome to. If not, do not feel pressured to do so. If you would like to set up a correspondence, you are more than free to and again, if you would not like to have anything to do with me, just let me know._

 _Hitsugaya Toushirou_

She knew that he had written his name at the bottom but the signature was as horrible as it was on their wedding registration paper. She could see the neatness of the handwriting wavered near the end. She could practically feel his flustered nervousness. She got a warm, bubbly feeling thinking about it.

And then she frowned. He had basically said that it's up to her how much they communicate or even how but that he was willing to talk. Did that mean that he wanted to just talk or something more? He hadn't mentioned anything about her pregnancy. Neither did her father. Did he know? How would he react?

With more questions than answers, Karin spent a long time sitting on her bed, thinking, only interrupting her revere to use the bathroom or to eat.

How should she respond? _Should_ she respond?

With nerves making her stomach (and subsequently her unborn child) quiver and flip-flop, she sat down at her desk and started to write.

* * *

"Captain~! Mail's here!"

Toushirou willed his heart to calm itself from the flutters of hope he got every time his Lieutenant came into his home with that same announcement.

He had returned home two weeks short of the end of his leave, much to everyone's surprise. General Yamamoto had given him an earful about stressing his body and how he expected him to be available for duty at his scheduled time regardless (although Toushirou knew that whatever Captain Unohana said would be the final say).

Everyone (included the General, surprisingly) wanted to know where he went. For those that he had to respond, he was able to get off with a simple "Personal business." For everyone else, it was a "None of your business." He knew that he was a topic of gossip but he refused to let it bother him.

Rangiku entered his kitchen where he had been sitting, finishing the remains of his lunch. His on-call nurse (which Unohana had upgraded to in-house nurse) had made him a very delicious meat and cheese sandwich and was currently washing the dishes she had used in making it. Although he didn't like being taken care of like an invalid, it was nice to have three home-cooked meals without having to worry about it. She even did all the cleaning. Now, if she would just let him _do_ anything…

"Captain~!" She was singing, a large grin gracing her flawless face. "You've got a letter!" A flashback to the last time she had assumed he had received a personal letter calmed his suddenly racing heart but it was difficult to completely stifle the butterflies in his stomach. It had been two weeks since he had left the letter with her father (he tried very hard to ignore the fact that that man was now his father-in-law) and although he knew that it would take a while just to get it to her, he had still hoped, every single day, that he would find a letter addressed to him.

He kept his face carefully blank as he accepted the stack of letters. He could tell right away that most were purely professional in nature. He kept the disappointment off his face.

"Thank you Matsumoto." He meant it as a dismissal but she stood there, bouncing on her heels and grinning widely. He raised a brow. "Do you need something else?"

"No, nothing!"

He frowned. "Then why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at the 10th division headquarters, making sure you stay on top of all the paperwork?" He grinned faltered a little but she forced it back on.

"I just wanted to see you read that letter!"

He looked down at the stack of envelopes in his hands and had to try very hard to keep his face blank.

Sitting on top of the stack was a small envelope, no official stamp or seal or letterings, not even a return address. Instead, all it had was his name spelled out in crooked letters but a certain neatness to them that inferred a more feminine origin, and his division underneath.

Just like he had told her in his letter.

Calmly, he picked up the letter and tucked it into his breast pocket, ignoring Matsumoto with a will of iron.

"You are more than welcome to stay, Matsumoto. I'm sure most of these letters you will need to know the contents of in order to properly take care of things at the office."

"Aww, Captain!" Matsumoto whined. But she quickly tried to change the subject. "What about that letter?" He just raised a brow. She frowned at his deliberate evasiveness. "The one you put in your pocket! Who's that from? Is it from the girl you went to go see a few weeks ago?" She grinned slyly. She really reminded Toushirou of Isshin at that moment.

"I didn't see any girl when I was gone, Matsumoto. Not that it's any of your business. If you have time to gossip, then that must mean you are all caught up on the paperwork. I expect both our desks to be clear when I am cleared for duty, Lieutenant." Her shock at his half-truth (not that she knew that) was replaced with a groan before she conceded that he wasn't going to even look at the letter in her presence.

When the door was firmly shut, Toushirou quickly got up, grabbing his cane in one hand, the stack of letters in the other.

"I'll be in my office upstairs going through these." He held up the stack of letters. His nurse, a nice, quiet 4th division member smiled kindly, taking his dirty plate and cup putting it in the sink with the other dishes she was currently cleaning. After a very fierce argument the first day she had been assigned, she had consented to let him use the stairs by himself.

He limped upstairs as fast as he could without straining himself. His stitches had been safely removed 2 days ago but the scar was still tender and he would get into even more trouble with Unohana if he strained it.

He shut and locked his door, not wanting to be disturbed. Falling heavily into his chair, he threw down the stack of letters on the desk and leaned his cane against the side of the desk. With trembling fingers, he pulled out the letter. He blamed the trembling on the adrenaline from climbing the stairs and not nerves.

He took a deep breath and opened the letter.

 _Toushirou,_

 _I'm glad I finally know your name. It was rather annoying having to introduce myself without knowing my own surname._

 _Yeah, I don't know how much you remember from that night but if you happen to remember a very impromptu marriage ceremony (where we stupidly signed the license in the view of a public official who also signed and made the wedding official) then you're not just dreaming. It actually happened. Congratulations. You got yourself a wife. I still have the 'ring' (which I've learned is actually a very important part of your uniform and that you probably got in trouble for losing one. Sorry)._

 _I would like to meet you. If you're willing and able, I can come up to Seireitei. My brother offered to escort me (He's Ichigo in case my idiot father didn't let you know that either) to the city but I think he just wants to know who you are. I haven't told anyone except my twin, Yuzu, and my father (out of necessity_ _not_ _want). They know you based on the description I gave but I don't want Ichi-nii to find out because he's stupidly overprotective._

 _I'm more than happy that you kept us a secret. I also think that everyone needs to mind their own business where we are concerned._

 _I need to see you because there is something very important that you need to know. I'd tell you when I get there but I have a feeling you need to know now so you have some time to process it._

 _Apparently, our one night was 'successful'. I'm pregnant._

 _I'm due the end of February beginning of March. Somewhere around there. It's pretty obvious now. It will take me roughly 14 to 16 days to get there. I'm leaving Shimukappu the day after I send this. Mail is faster than wagon (I'm apparently too big to ride horseback. I blame you.) so hopefully this letter gets to you before I arrive. My brother's friend, Kuchiki Rukia, has reserved us a room in an Inn called 'Day and Night'. Hopefully you know where it is. If you don't want me to visit you (I heard that you are under house arrest) then you are welcome to visit me._

 _We have a lot to talk about._

 _My sister Yuzu is coming with. She's a self-appointed nurse for me and the baby._

 _(Technically) Hitsugaya Karin_

She's coming to Seireitei. He thought. She had dated the letter, which put her arrival in about a week and a half. He'd be back at work by then.

And then…

…

..

.

 _PREGNANT!?_

* * *

Couldn't leave him in the dark forever! So, they'll finally meet again. Next chapter should be the last but I might have an epilogue. I love HitsuKarin 2nd Gen. stories.

Review on how you want the meeting to go!


	8. Chapter 8

I had every intention but things happened and I've once again made this story even longer.

 **Disclaimer** : I'm just a poor girl, from a poor family

* * *

 **Last Name 8**

It was early morning by the time they finally rode into the city. They passed the inspection at the gate without even a second glance, the Shinigami soldiers looking bored. Now that Karin knew that her 'husband' was a Captain in the Gotei 13, she was very tempted to introduce herself with her technical surname but since that would have just caused too much trouble and alerted all the nosy people, not to mention her paperwork still said Kurosaki, she refrained.

Not that _that_ surname didn't get a lot of attention. It was obvious that Ichigo was an even bigger celebrity here than back at home. Probably because the people at home could still remember when he used to run around naked because his mom told him not to get mud on his clothes.

Finding the inn wouldn't have been half as difficult, even in the strange city, if they hadn't used Rukia's oh-so-helpful hand drawn map, complete with Chappy themed blobs that she assured them both were landmarks to help them navigate. They ended up having to resort to asking for directions.

They were both riding the single-horse cart, nothing more than a bench on wheels (covered in pillows for Karin who still complained about how uncomfortable it was almost the whole trip there. Yuzu knew a lot of her complaining was just stress and nerves from actually meeting _him_ ).

Karin was driving because she was determined to do _something_. Yuzu had been hovering for most of the trip. After giving up on the 'map', they spotted two women in standard Shinigami uniforms. Knowing what to look for now, Karin noted the four officer bands that told her they were both Lieutenants. She saw the insignia for the 5th division on the shorter of the two, but the taller and extremely busty one had her jacket popped open, showing an alarming amount of cleavage, and hiding her division insignia.

"Hey! Lieutenants!" They both stopped and turned at Karin's call. "We are lost. Can you help us?"

They both smiled. "Certainly!" The taller one said, flipping her silky locks out of her flawless face.

"Great! No offense to Rukia but her map just made things worse." Karin shook her head, ignoring Yuzu's reproachful, "Karin."

"Rukia? You know Lieutenant Kuchiki?" The shorter one with a softer voice asked. The twins nodded.

"Well, if she drew you a map, I completely understand what you mean." The taller one said, nodding with an amused smile, equally ignoring her counterparts reproachful "Rangiku."

"Thank you so much!" Yuzu smiled. "We were starting to worry we wouldn't find it by today."

"Well now you've found us and no one knows these streets better! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, but you can call me Rangiku. Really, only my Captain and a few of the stuffier Captains call me by my surname. This is my good friend Hinamori Momo." Momo smiled and nodded in greeting.

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu and this is my twin, Karin."

"Kurosaki? Any relation to Ichigo?" Yuzu smiled and nodded but Karin just rolled her eyes. She was really getting tired of the hero-worship these people had for him.

"He's our older brother!" Yuzu said with pride.

"Huh. I wouldn't have pegged someone with his ugly mug to be siblings with actually good-looking people." Karin instantly liked the one called Rangiku. Momo seemed to have the same air as Yuzu. Although Rangiku was more flashy and definitely more well-endowed (although, thanks to the pregnancy, Karin wasn't flat by any means) but Karin felt an instant kinship with her.

"He inherited his face from our father. But his scowl is all his own." Karin grinned back.

Rangiku laughed loudly, while Momo and Yuzu both smiled good-naturedly.

"Well, where are you trying to get to. We'll escort you."

"Day and Night Inn. Rukia-nee reserved a room for us." Yuzu explained.

They nodded. "It's a pretty decent place. Bet you she used her Kuchiki connections to get a spot." Rangiku grinned, grabbing the horse's harness to lead them through the street.

"It's not too far. You're pretty close actually." Momo said as they escorted the twins. "You were just a few streets off."

Karin snorted. "After trying to decipher those scribbles she calls a map, I'm surprised we're even in the right city!"

"What brings you to Seireitei? I don't think your brother is here right now. His civilian contract is officially up." Momo asked.

"We're not here for our brother. We actually left him to head back to Karakura by himself." Yuzu said.

"If you're not here for Ichigo, what are you doing here? Come to see the big city now that it's opened its doors again?" Rangiku asked.

"We're… here to meet someone else." Yuzu looked at Karin, knowing she didn't want anyone to know too much.

Karin thought for a moment. She liked these two but she didn't trust them to not gossip. Knowing her luck, one or both knew Toushirou personally. Deciding that vagueness and generalities were enough, she said, "I'm meeting my husband. He was hospitalized for a while so we figured it would be easier for me to come up instead of him coming down. Plus, a Shinigami's job is never over, apparently." She rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations!" Momo said with a happy smile.

"First Ichigo doesn't tell anyone about his sisters, then he fails to mention that not only is one married but pregnant?" Rangiku asks, a meaningful look back at Karin's stomach.

Karin laughed. "He didn't know till he got back. I didn't tell him."

They all laughed at that, Karin and Rangiku more so than the other two. They chattered happily through the streets, talking about Ichigo's reaction to the news and life in Seireitei as well as a female Shinigami. Apparently they were both a part of the Shinigami Woman's Association.

They reached the Inn, a nice looking three story building with a clean stable and a green garden.

"It looks beautiful!" Yuzu gushed.

"I don't care what it looks like, as long as it's got a bathroom I can use right now." Karin grumbled as she clambered down the wagon. Momo was by her side, making sure that she made it down safely.

"Just give me a moment to put Masaki in the stables and I'll come sign us in." Yuzu said to Karin as she got down with more grace than Karin had. Karin waved her off.

"I can check us in. It doesn't involve any strenuous activity whatsoever. As long as Rukia got us a room on the ground floor." She added before turning to the two Shinigami officers that had escorted them.

"Thank you so much!" Yuzu actually hugged both of them.

"Yeah, thanks." Karin wasn't feeling the whole touching thing as of late so simply nodded her thanks to both, one hand on her back, the other on her pregnant belly.

"Good luck Kurosaki and …Kurosaki?" Momo turned to Karin. Karin ignored the question in her voice. No need to let them know her married name.

"Hope we see you around Yuzu and Karin!" Rangiku waved to both of them before the pair headed off.

Karin left Yuzu to tend to their horse, Masaki, going inside the large and richly furnished front room of the Inn. There were double doors propped open that led to a clean dining area on the left side and a door that most likely led to the rooms and/or staircase. Straight ahead was a marble counter, a professional and neat looking girl manning it.

Karin waddled up to the desk. "May I help you, Miss?" Her professional smile matched her outfit.

"We have a room reserved for us, I think. Kuchiki Rukia reserved it but I don't know if it's in her name or not."

"Let me check." The woman looked at the thick book, her finger sliding down the list of names and numbers. "It was under her name. Here we are. Room 18, first floor, two rooms, two beds. Stable usage included. It's all paid for as well. All we need is your signature confirming that you are one of the guests she reserved it for." Karin signed her name.

"Here is your key Miss. Do you need any help with luggage?"

"No thanks." She said, grabbing the key and hurrying off to the room. She almost didn't make it, fumbling with the key before throwing it open and rushing into the bathroom.

When she exited, Yuzu was walking in the room, carrying both their bags.

"I asked the nice lady what our room was. I figured you'd be in the bathroom." Karin blushed.

"Yeah. Sorry. Can I help?" Yuzu shook her head.

"I'm fine. By the way, the lady said that you had a letter. She wasn't able to get it to you before you ran off."

"What?" Karin took the proffered letter from Yuzu's hand.

"Apparently it was given to them over a week ago for whenever you got here." Yuzu smiled knowingly.

The handwriting that simply said _Karin_ was in Toushirou's now familiar neat cursive. Not pausing to dissect the reason for how he addressed the letter, she quickly scanned the contents.

 _Karin,_

 _I hope your travels were pleasant and the room is to your liking. I have never stayed at this Inn as I have my own Captain's housing but I've heard from several sources that it is very nice._

 _When you arrive I wouldn't mind if you came to visit me at your earliest convenience. I would visit you but, while I am not technically under house arrest anymore as I have been allowed back into my division under strict orders that I will not attempt any physical activity until cleared, I do have to give written reasons to Captain Unohana for leaving my home and must be escorted by my medical caretaker (who is quite unnecessary, I assure you)._

 _You can send word of your arrival and when you would like to meet. I return home a little after 6. Simply ask the Inn to send a letter to me and it will be delivered within the hour._

 _Hitsugaya Toushirou_

She was pleased to hear that he was apparently not suffering from his trip to Karakura but she instantly felt butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of meeting him. While she logically knew that that was why she was coming here, it didn't really hit her that she was going to be seeing him again until she finished reading the letter.

"What did he say?" Yuzu's question broke Karin out of her revere.

"He was just letting me know that the when is up to me. I can meet him any day after 6."

"Are you going to tonight?" Yuzu asked with a tilt of her head.

Karin thought. There wasn't any real reason why she shouldn't. Even a nap resting from their travels wouldn't take until 6. It was barely 10 in the morning.

"Yeah. Let me write a quick letter to him and then I'll help you unpack." Yuzu waved off the help with a hand.

 _Toushirou,_

 _We just arrived this morning. I'll come by at 6:45ish. What's your address and how do I get there?_

 _Karin_

The letter written and delivered to the lady at the desk who immediately handed the letter to a small boy in an official looking uniform that matched the woman's. After explaining who it was to, he ran off.

40 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and the woman delivered another note in Toushirou's handwriting. The paper was obviously taken from his Captain's office in the tenth division, the official letterhead a dead give-away.

 _Karin,_

 _I'm glad you got here safely. 6:45 is fine. I'll send my caretaker away on a shopping trip._

 _Toushirou_

His address was writing out neatly under it with a hand drawn map on a second sheet. The map was incredibly detailed and well labeled, with clear instructions of how to get from the Inn to his house. The path was even traced with a different color ink. Karin wasn't sure whether to offended by his need to fool-proof it, laugh at his anal attention to detail that seemed to match all the rumors she'd heard, or be flattered that he was so intent on making sure she didn't get lost.

Yuzu thought it was cute.

* * *

"Matusmoto!" The familiar angry shout of the youngest Captain of the Gotei 13 sounded loudly through the offices of the tenth division. A few officers smiled at each other, pleased at the nostalgic quality of having their injured captain back to his usual activities. He might have been the youngest and had the nickname of Ice Captain, but he was well respected and admired by his own division.

"Where do you think you've been all morning?" He glared at his Lieutenant, his eyes extra icy.

"Oh, Captain, I was helping these two sisters who had just come into town. You'll never guess who they're relate-"

"It's past noon, Matsumoto. It couldn't have taken all morning to help someone out, especially at a neglect of your own duties."

"But Captain! They were Ichigo's sisters!"

Hitsugaya paused, but not for the reason that Matsumoto thought. "…What?"

Pleased that she seemed to have distracted him from further reprimanding, she quickly explained.

"They were lost due to Rukia's map and one of them was pregnant, Captain! Very pregnant!" She held out her own arms to emphasize her point. "She said she was going to meet her husband who was injured in the war. They must not have seen each other since before the Last Battle!" Toushirou knew she was just trying to gain sympathy points in an attempt to get out of trouble but he found the whole thing quite hilarious.

"So you escorted them?" Rangiku nodded.

"Momo and I wanted to make sure nothing happened to them. I mean, how would Ichigo react if something happened to them while we were there?" He could only imagine. And it would be followed quickly by his own actions if something happened to Karin or the baby.

"I trust they made it to their destination safely?"

"Oh yes, Captain!" Rangiku beamed. "Rukia reserved a room for them at the Day and Night Inn!"

"And then you came straight back?"

She hesitated. "Well, Momo and I stopped briefly on our way back at the store. Just to pick up some much need supplies. We were really quick!"

"Indeed?" She seemed not to notice the danger in his very calm and 'believing' tone, simply nodding her head.

"So what were these 'much needed supplies' that you had to stop and buy them while you were supposed to be here taking care of the physical aspects of my job while I am currently under orders to stay at my desk?"

He listened to her continue to lie and try and spin a believable tale, thinking that he believed her story. He sort of tuned it out, thinking about her brief description of Karin. _Very_ pregnant? He had to mentally prepare himself for that. And he had a sneaking suspicion that is still wouldn't prepare him enough.

He knew that they had arrived sometime around 10, since that's when her letter arrived. He rolled his eyes, mentally. If this was an example of how much Rangiku tried to lie to him, he feared for her. Hopefully it wasn't pathological.

* * *

At six o'clock exactly, Toushirou was hurrying out of the 10th division headquarters, limping quickly through the streets. His limp was still pretty prominent. Unohana said that it was both from pain and something to do with the way he had worked the muscles. He'd have to train it out during physical therapy.

He made it back to his home in record time, quickly greeting his nurse before rushing to the bathroom to wash off the day's sweat and dirt, fixing his uniform so it didn't look as wrinkled. He didn't even try with his hair. He had learned a long time ago that it was a lost cause.

When Hana, his nurse, asked him what he wanted for dinner, he thought for a minute. He needed something that would keep her out of the house for a while. Not able to think of a good enough excuse he decided to be straight forward about it.

"Something small and quick. I have someone coming over for a meeting at a quarter till and I was wondering if you could excuse yourself for at least a few hours."

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a critical eye as if daring him to lie about his reasons for wanting her gone. Deciding that she couldn't really argue with him about something like this, she simply nodded and fixed him a quick meal of leftovers, before collecting her own things and leaving. She did trust him, knowing that he feared her captain enough not to do anything detrimental to his health while she was gone. Besides, she deserved the night off.

Relieved that she hadn't fought back, he quickly ate his dinner before washing the dishes himself. He still had another 10 minutes to wait. Not having anything else to do, he sat in his front room and simply waiting, his fingers pressed together, staring straight ahead at nothing.

What felt like an eternity, but was actually only 7 minutes later, there was a knock at his front door.

He was next to it in a flash but had to take a few deep breaths before he could open the door.

* * *

So I lied again. What a surprise. Next chapter will be a long conversation. Expect a long chapter. I would have put it in this chapter but this one was getting wordy enough as it was. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I changed my mind so this chapter is actually fairly short. Reviews please! BTW This is the last 'official' chapter of the story. I have two epilogues written but this is the conclusion. The epilogues are just fluff. Special thanks to all my reviewers!

 **Guest** all 11 reviews! (I'm pretty sure it's different people so sorry for lumping you together) Thank you so much for all your support and comments! (Isshin totally knew he was the father, he just didn't know he was a captain. I'm a Ichihime fan myself. Rukia is just a friend. I seriously debated a whole Ichigo/Toushirou overprotective brother thing but that would just take even longer. But it definitely happened. Just off screen.)

Extra thanks to **FlameHead** for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much for liking it so much. It was a lot of fun to write it.

 **Bringer of the Morrow** Thank you! It was all of your comments that kept me writing (and making a oneshot into a 9+ chapter fic)

 **NaturalSam14** I probably spoiled y'all by my quick updates but thank you for reading it twice! That definitely boosted my ego! :)

 **Tonij** Thank you for your words of encouragement! They really did help me to continue!

 **Meraya** I'm glad I could add a little sunshine to your day!

 **amazinglion29** Thank you for being such a big supporter of like, all my stories! Sorry for not giving you that lengthy chapter promised but I hope you like it anyway!

 **anime-roxxx** I love teasing Ichigo! He responds so well, doesn't he? ;)

 **Anahissa** Thank you? J/K I actually feel like I spoil you all way too much. I mean, I posted the first chapter the 13th of this month and it's only the 26th and I've given you 9 long chapters already. Seriously. (Although, to be fair, I actually wrote almost the whole thing in just a few days. I just waited to update it.)

 **passedby** Thank you for being a fan! Here's that promised chapter!

 **Disclaimer** : I would totally put this in the manga if it was mine.

* * *

 **Last Name 9**

It was a brunette woman, who had warm brown eyes and a friendly smile.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" He nodded.

"I assume that you are Yuzu-san?" The woman, Yuzu, looked surprised.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Karin said you'd be coming with. I'm not expecting anyone else for the rest of the night." He shrugged. "Just a guess."

"Wonderful!" She was impressed with his ability to correctly guess in just a few seconds. "Well, we're both here but Karin is a little nervous and since she can't really hide her condition, she wanted me to check and make sure there wasn't anyone around. Honestly, I think she's just really nervous to finally meet you. Again." The last part of her explanation was said in an exaggerated whisper.

"Don't worry. It's just me. And like I said, I'm not expecting anyone for the rest of the night."

Yuzu smiled. "I'll just go get her then."

"Does she need any help?" He asked suddenly, halting Yuzu. "You know, because of her… condition?" He explained at Yuzu's confused expression. She grinned and Toushirou suddenly saw something decidedly Matsumoto-ish about it.

"Certainly. Come on." She led the way into his yard, to the side of the house. There was a small single horse wagon. Sitting in the driver's seat was a dark-haired woman. She was looking off to the side, her arms folded on top of her very pregnant belly, absent-mindedly chewing on her thumbnail.

She turned as she heard them approaching. And froze.

Teal eyes locked onto obsidian ones. There was a moment where time was suspended for both of them. Neither could breathe or look away.

"Come on Karin! Hitsugaya-kun came to help." Dark eyes tore themselves away from Toushirou's and landed on their twin's, glaring.

"I don't need help." Her voice was just as he remembered it, mature and low. It sent all sorts of tingles running through his body.

"Now don't be like that." Yuzu reprimanded. She definitely reminded him of Matsumoto. "He's just being polite. And I still have to put Masaki up. You don't mind if we use your stable do you?" Toushirou finally tore his own eyes away from Karin to look at her twin. There was a devious glint in her eye. Yep, definitely like Matsumoto.

"Not at all. I hardly use it myself. I can put up your horse if you'd like." Yuzu waved him away.

"No, no. I got it. Just escort Karin inside. She's been complaining about uncomfortable wagon benches for days." Yuzu held Masaki's harness to keep her from moving, ignoring Karin's spluttered denials, as Toushirou limped up to Karin's side. He held up his hand.

Karin promptly closed her mouth and gingerly took his hand.

They both felt a jolt of lightning course through their bodies.

She clambored down as quickly as she could (which wasn't all that fast to be honest) and they both stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, not quite sure what to do next.

Yuzu started to pull Masaki into the stable which caused them to drop their hands. Suddenly they could think again. Toushirou cleared his throat.

"Um, if you'll follow me, we can go sit down inside." Karin just nodded. Toushirou limped back inside, Karin trailing behind him. He did hold the door for her, allowing her to go inside first. He gestured towards the front sitting room. It had the most comfortable couches and she was sure she would rather sit on those than the hard dining room chairs.

"Sit wherever you like." She chose to sit on one side of a love seat. Which caused a small moment of panic for Toushirou. Was he supposed to sit next to her? Should he sit farther away?

She answered his unspoken questions by patted the seat next to her. "Sit." She commanded. He sat.

Silence. The word 'awkward' just doesn't do it justice. Neither had any clue what to say or how to say it. They both took a deep breath.

"Look-"

"I just-"

They both began then stopped. Toushirou gestured to her to go first. For a moment, it looked like she would argue that out of principle but she swallowed her argument and began again.

"Honestly, I don't know what exactly is going to happen. I'm not even sure what coming here is going to solve, if anything. In the beginning, I wanted to get in contact with you so that you could sign the stupid divorce papers and then we could part ways never to see each other again. But then I found out about… this." She rubbed her stomach. "I don't know a thing about you and you don't know me at all but what happened happened. We can't change that. And I don't want my child thinking that they were an unwanted mistake." She looked extremely fierce at that thought.

"So, I know that there is a whole lot to discuss and quite frankly, it will take us a heck of a lot longer than one night to even begin to go through everything that we need to so really, I just need to know right now what your plan is. I wrote to you ahead of time so that you'd have some time to think about it. I need to know if you plan on staying to help with the baby or whether I can just go and I'll send you the divorce papers from Karakura."

She looked at him expectantly. His face was blank, due to shock.

Finally, he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

She sighed harshly. "I don't even know! Some days I want you to take responsibility, and some days I just want to wring your neck, bury you in a pit of acid surrounded by poison-tipped spike and let you burn for a thousand years. Most of the time," She blushed a deep red. "Most of the time, I just want someone to be there with me." Her eyes were watery but she looked mad at the fact. "It's really hard. There's Yuzu but it's different. And I can't tell Ichigo everything because he's already on the warpath, and Goat-Chin is a fool at the best of times. No one else even knows among my friends because I've stayed inside or went to stay with Rukia because I didn't want to have to explain what happened and then have the possibility of being all on my own because you didn't want to stay or you died or something and I've been worrying about you for months because I didn't know your name because your stupid signature is nothing more than an illegible scribble and-"

Her panic was cut off mid-attack by her lips suddenly being occupied. With another pair of lips.

To this day she blames her hormones for responding so readily.

When they finally broke apart, Toushirou calmly wiped her fallen tears with his thumb.

"If you'd let me, I would be honored to be a part of both yours and the baby's life. I can't leave Seireitei because of my duties but I want you here. I understand if you'd rather be at home. If that's the case, I will write to you every day and try to get leave time. I think if General Yamamoto knew the whole situation, he'd be a little more lenient. If you choose to stay, then you are more than welcome to stay with me. I have two whole bedrooms that aren't being used and Yuzu can stay as well and you even have a live-in nurse if you need it and-"

His gentle speech was cut off this time, but for the same reason. They were both breathless when they broke apart this time.

"I'd love to stay." She smiled. He smiled back, his much more shy. Smiling was not something he did a lot.

"Great!" and then he decided to forego any more talk for a much more pleasurable activity.

Yuzu smiled from where she was looking in through the window before getting up and walking back towards the horse that she hadn't unhitched or put up.

"I'll just go get our bags, shall I?"

* * *

The news of the Captain of the 10th division and Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister was surprisingly slow to get around. Matsumoto did notice that her captain was much more happy lately, smiling more readily and more forgiving of her slacking. She didn't push it because she got in less trouble but she was curious.

Toushirou did eventually tell General Yamamoto everything in a private meeting. He was given a standing leave, to be activated when the baby came.

The room at the Inn hadn't even been used for one night and Rukia got an excellent reimbursement, although she was very confused when she got the letter. When she met up with the twins the next day in their pre-planned luncheon, she discovered that Karin was actually sporting a wedding ring, that looked suspiciously like an officer band.

Rukia had been too shocked at the full story to even think about spreading it around. But the next week when she saw Karin with a more feminine and fitted diamond wedding ring, and the officer band on Toushirou's finger instead, she had almost fainted.

The 'wedding ring' on Toushirou's finger was what finally tipped the scale. By the next day, everyone knew that the youngest captain in the history of the Gotei 13 was married. There was wild speculation as to who it was. The general consensus was that it was the girl that he was rumored to have met before the Last Battle, in the town of Karakura.

This was confirmed when someone reported to have seen a pretty brunette through one of the windows of his home.

Although he honestly had no problem telling everyone who it was, he didn't because he was annoyed at the nosiness. This frustrated Rangiku and Momo to no end.

* * *

On February 29th, one of the colder days of winter so far, Matsumoto discovered something else.

She was lying on the couch, contemplating ways to find out who his wife was, when a member from the fourth division burst in through the office doors. Hitsugaya looked up in surprise, almost knocking over hit inkwell.

"Code Alpha! She's already at the hospital!"

Before Matsumoto had a second to process the strange words of the orderly, Hitsugaya was already gone, ink covering his desk and dripping on to the floor.

"Wait!" She called back to the orderly who had been attempting to follow Toushirou's white blur. "What's 'code Alpha'? Why is she at the hospital?" She could guess who the 'she' was.

"The baby's coming!" Was all she got before the orderly disappeared as well.

…

"… _BABY?!_ "

* * *

February 29th, at 3:33 in the afternoon, at 46cm 3.8kg, a healthy, happy, bouncing, baby Hitsugaya was born.

The hair was dark like the mother's, but the rest was a spitting image of the father's, including his trademark ice-blue eyes.

They named him Hitsugaya Toshi.

* * *

This same day, the news spread so fast, that before Toushirou even held his son for the first time, various friends and acquaintances were already buying gifts. By the time Hitsugaya brought his wife and son home from the hospital for the first time, there was a huge gathering outside his house.

When they saw who his wife was, they let them pass, more out of shock then anything.

* * *

And that is the story of how two unlikely people got drunk, got married, got pregnant, and started a family. And also the story of how Ichigo almost had a heart attack when he found out who the father was. And the story of how Matsumoto actually did her paperwork while her captain was with his wife and new born son.

Miracles everywhere.

* * *

The end! Woo-hoo! I decided that the conversation didn't need to be long. I have an idea for a short little epilogue, just a quick look at the future. Just some fluffy father times. Review!


	10. Epilogue 1

This is the first epilogue. I wanted a look into their future. I love 2nd Gen. HitsuKarin stories. They bring me joy.

 **Disclaimer** : nuh-uh.

* * *

 **Last Name x 6**

Hitsugaya Toushirou was a prodigy. He had been enlisted into the Gotei 13 by the age of 12 and became a captain at 15. He had fought in several battle and many wars, the most notable being the Winter War against The Betrayer where he fought and killed the 3rd Espada, the top officers in the Arrancar Army, when he was just 18 years old. His instincts and reflexes were honed through years of conflict and training. So when he felt eyes staring at him, even though he was asleep, he opened his turquoise eyes, instantly awake and turned his head.

His 6-year-old son, Toshi, was standing silently by his bed, holding his youngest sibling, the 6-month-old daughter. Toshi's matching turquoise eyes were dulled due to tiredness, his soft black hair flopping messily in front of them.

"Akane woke up." He offered in explanation to his father's stare. Indeed, the wrapped bundle was squirming and making small noises to try and voice her displeasure. Toushirou carefully slid out of bed, making sure to not wake the figure still soundly sleeping next to him. Karin let out a soft, sleepy moan, her long black hair half covering her face.

Toushirou took the squirming child from Toshi, who said nothing, just lumbered tiredly back to his bed. Toushirou felt bad for him. Having Akane share a room with him was still a new experience. He glanced at the clock and discovered that it was almost 4 in the morning. Silently, he exited the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

The wooden floor was cold on his exposed toes but it just served to wake him up further. He looked down at the child in his arms.

Toshi might have been the carbon copy of his father, but Akane was the exact opposite. The only thing that wasn't her mother's was her hair, already white and, in its short state, spiky to the point that even Karin gave up trying to get it to lie down. They just had to wait for it to get longer.

Now that she had her father's attention, her fussing calmed down, but she still whimpered slightly. He walked quietly past the closed door of the twin's room. Hopefully the two three-year-olds would be asleep, but knowing them, they'd be up by 5:30 the latest.

Toshi's room was at the top of the stairs, the door still open and the small boy already asleep again on his small bed.

Heading downstairs, Toushirou walked with well-practiced ease in the darkness, the faint glow from the city leaking through the edges of the windows, illuminating the various toys that littered the ground. Avoided them was a skill that he found very useful on the battle field as well.

The kitchen was mostly clean, only the dishes from the night before in the sink and a few wrappers from the after dinner snack that they had used to bribe their kids into taking a bath and going to bed.

He pulled out a bottle from the fridge, then pulled out a pan so he could warm the milk, all one handed. That was also a skill that translated well into his work life.

He rocked Akane, quieting her growing fussing as she lost her patience. When the milk was warm, he went to his favorite chair in the front room, using his foot to swipe the small toys off, and sat down. The instant the bottle was in her mouth, Akane grabbed it with both hands and sucked greedily.

When she was finished eating, and burped, and changed, her eyelids began to fall again, so Toushirou took her back upstairs and laid her in her crib.

Very awake now, he decided to get ready instead of trying to go back to sleep. The opportunity to shower without the kids banging on the door for one thing or another was a novel experience.

Out of habit, the shower was quick, but it was enough to wake Karin up a little. He bent down, brushed her hair off her forehead and pressed his lips to it.

"Hey." He kept his voice soft, knowing that she wasn't a morning person.

"Why're you up?" She mumbled groggily.

"Akane was hungry. She's back in her crib now, asleep. Don't worry. Go back to bed. I'm sure the kids will be up soon anyway."

She gave a sleepy 'hmm', before closing her eyes again. He smiled down at her for a few seconds, simply admiring her natural beauty. Being a mother of four had matured her quicker but being only 25 preserved her youthful glow. She was the most beautiful woman that Toushirou had ever seen. She would always blush and try to wave off his compliments whenever he said as much, which only made him say it more.

He peeked in the twin's room to make sure they were still asleep. Kiyoko had crawled into her brother Kiyoshi's bed. Toushirou didn't even know why they had bothered with two beds. Their hair blended together with their heads pressed against each other. They had both inherited their mother's eyes, and a weird mix of both parent's hair, making it look a powdered gray.

Downstairs, he picked up the room so Karin wouldn't have to and washed the dishes. By that time, Toshi had reawaken, being a natural early riser like his father, and stumbled downstairs in his dragon print pajamas. He sat on a stool, resting his head on the countertop.

"What do you want for breakfast, Toshi?" Toshi yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Dunno. Whatever's fine." 20 minutes later, Toushirou set down the toast and marmalade in front of his son, setting a small bowl with rice topped with a fried egg and a glass of milk next to it.

He made enough for the twins, Karin, and him, setting the portions for the still sleeping members of family, on the side, covering them to keep them warm. He sat next to his son and they both quickly dug into their breakfast.

Toushirou heard the twins stirring and quickly headed back upstairs to get them before they woke Karin. He came back downstairs holding Akane who had woken up again, ushering in the three-year-olds in front of him. Since they were mostly still asleep, they weren't bickering as much as they usually did, making it easier for Toushirou to get them started on their breakfast.

After Kiyoshi threw rice at Kiyoko, Toushirou decided breakfast was over and ushered them back upstairs to get them dressed, letting Toshi hold Akane while he did so.

By the time they were dressed and most of the rice was gone from Kiyoko's hair, Karin had decided to get up. They gave quick pecks good morning then she held Akane while she ate and Toushirou helped Toshi dress, although he insisted on doing most of it himself, claiming that he was more than old enough.

Karin had set Akane in her play pen so she could pull the twins apart, reprimanding them for fighting so early in the morning. Toushirou smiled.

Just a normal morning.

* * *

At a quarter to 8, Toushirou kissed Karin good-bye, gave quick hugs and kisses to his children before heading out into the brisk March morning air. He didn't even make it to the end of his yard when he stopped, the feeling of being followed causing him to turn around.

"Toshi? What are you doing?" Toushirou raised a brow at his oldest son who had somehow snuck past Karin and followed him outside.

"I wanted to go to work with you, Tou-san." Toushirou blinked, making sure that his face didn't show how his heart melted at the thought.

"Did you tell your okaa-san?" Toshi's face brightened when he realized that his father had not told him no.

"I'll ask!" He quickly ran back up the yard. Toushirou chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

Karin appeared at the doorway a minute, holding Akane, Kiyoko and Kiyoshi clutching onto her legs. "Is that okay, Shirou?" She asked. Toshi was bouncing where he stood. Toushirou shrugged.

"I don't see why not. I don't have any meeting planned today. Just paperwork and a training session. I'll make sure he stays away while they practice."

She looked a little hesitant but nodded her head. "Very well." Toshi gave a loud cheer before running back over to his father, stars in his eyes. "But make sure you listen to you Tou-san, got it? If I hear that you caused trouble for him, you'll have me to report to when you get home."

Toshi nodded solemnly. Everyone in the Hitsugaya family knew that when the matriarch promised a punishment, a punishment was given.

They waved good-bye, Toushirou taking an extra second to admire the view of his family framed in the doorway of his home, his eldest tugging his pant leg in excitement.

He held Toshi's hand the entire way, his son too excited to complain. They got a lot more looks and greetings from the people they passed than Toushirou usually got. Particularly when they arrived at the 10th division headquarters. Most officers straight up stared, the unfamiliar sight of their 'Ice Captain' walking hand-in-hand with his excitable 6-year-old son. He looked very relaxed, not his normal stiff and proper self. He was nodding to whatever his son was telling him.

"Good morning Captain… and er… Captain's son." The Sergeant of the 10th division greeted them, confused.

"Good morning Sergeant. This is my son, Toshi."

"Good morning!" Toshi smiled and waved and the flabbergasted man.

"He's going to be shadowing me today. I expect the division to continue as normal but make sure that they act appropriately around us today. I will not tolerate any disrespectful or rude behavior." Not that he ever did, but he wasn't as strict about it unless it was bad.

"Sir!" the sergeant saluted in acknowledgement. When Toushirou saluted back, Toshi watched intently.

"Captain~! I heard a rumor that your son-" Matsumoto arrived just as they were about to head into his office, but stopped when she caught sight of Toshi. "Toshi! You're here!"

"Good morning Ran-san!" The overexcited lieutenant grabbed the 6-year-old in a suffocating hug. Toushirou had to save his son from asphyxiating in her large bosom. Rangiku was a frequent visitor, a self-appointed aunt figure to all the Hitsugaya children. (Toushirou would never tell Rangiku that Toshi called her 'grandma' till he was four in private).

"What's the occasion, Captain?" Toushirou shrugged.

"No occasion. Toshi just wanted to come to work with me."

"Great!" A grin appeared on her face. "You can come play with me Toshi! I'll show you all the fun places."

Toushirou would have reprimanded her, both for using his son as an excuse to get out of work and also for planning on taking him to 'fun' places which were undoubtedly inappropriate for children. However, he didn't need to.

"I'm going to stay with Tou-san today. Don't you have work, Ran-san?" Toushirou shook with suppressed laughter, Rangiku's happy face falling in disbelief.

"Um, I just thought that you'd get bored just hanging out with Captain all day. He isn't very fun. I was-" She was cut off by a glare from the child that was identical to his father's.

"Tou-san is plenty fun!" He said defensively. "He plays with me all the time! And it's work time not play time."

Toushirou grinned at Matsumoto's stunned expression. "You heard the man. It's work time. Get to work." He happily shut the door in her face.

* * *

Whenever someone walked in the office, they were shocked at the scene in front of them. The youngest captain was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork as always, but his son was sitting on his lap, alternating between reading some of the children's books that the captain kept in the bottom drawer of his desk, coloring pictures, or playing quietly in the corner, the toys supplied again from the same bottom drawer.

The Hitsugaya pair ate in the mess hall of the 10th division, much to the amusement of everyone. Seeing the Ice Captain reprimanding his son for not eating all of his peas was such a domestic scene that they couldn't help but stare.

After lunch, the child quickly fell asleep, the couch that had been the father's go to nap spot now being used by the son. A handwritten sign had been stuck on the door, threatening a very painful punishment to anyone that woke the younger Hitsugaya.

Toshi fell in love with watching the physical training of the unseated officers. He clapped when they completed complicated drills and cheered them on when they ran, yelling 'Faster! Faster!' Oddly enough, they did end up going faster.

By the time 6 o'clock came around, Toshi was thoroughly exhausted, causing Toushirou to carry him home, his son's head lying on his shoulder.

"Welcome home." Karin kissed Toushirou in greeting. Toushirou put down Toshi so he could greet his two 3-year-olds that came running when he came inside.

"Tou-san!" They shouted simultaneously. Toushirou swept them both up at the same time, grinning as they squealed with excitement. "Welcome home!"

"I'm back." He kissed the tops of their heads. "So how was your day?"

They both launched into a detailed description of their day, plenty of blame on the other twin for various fights and arguments that had happened. He nodded along although he couldn't understand either one, giving the appropriate exclamations of 'oh!' or 'really?'.

He carried them into the dining room where dinner was already set out on the table. Akemi was sitting in her high chair, making a mess of the mashed baby-food that they were trying her on. It didn't look like she was a fan of it. Toushirou didn't blame her. He kissed the top of her head (the only part that wasn't covered in mashed …something.)

"How did you enjoy spending the day with your Tou-san at his work?" Karin asked as they all started eating.

"It was super fun!" Toshi launched into a detailed description of his day, just like the twins had, only this was with a slightly higher vocabulary and less complaining about siblings.

"Sounds like you had a good time. Maybe you should take another field trip with Tou-san in the future."

Toshi gasped in delight. "Can I go tomorrow?" His parents laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I think we should maybe wait a little bit before you go again. Let Tou-san do his work without having to worry about you as well."

"Aww." Toshi turned glumly back to his dinner.

"How was your day with just the three of them?" Toushirou asked Karin.

"It was actually a little more hectic than I thought. I never realized how much I use Toshi to watch Akane while I take care of the twins. I think the one-on-one time was good for him. Kiyoko! Food is eaten, not thrown!" She snapped, stopping a fistful of rice from flying.

Bath-time involved a lot of water on all of the children and Toushirou. Soon they were dried and dressed. Toushirou wrestled with Kiyoshi while Karin brushed Kiyoko's gray hair. Toushirou read the twin's and Toshi a story while Karin put Akane to sleep in the other room. He passed Karin going to kiss the twins good-night as he carried the already slumbering Toshi back to his own bed.

"Aww, poor baby. The excitement of the day really wore him out, didn't it." Karin gently ruffled his soft hair, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

When all the kids were safely in bed, they parent's undressed, collapsing in their bed. Karin laid her head on Toushirou's bare chest, absently tracing his scar. He had one arm wrapped around her waist. They lay in silence for several moments, just relaxing from the hectic day.

"I think Toshi really enjoyed going to work with you." Toushirou hummed in response, his eyes already closed. Perhaps because the scare was more sensitive than his other skin but whenever she traced it, it made him sleepy. More so than he already was.

"I'm serious." She propped her chin on her hand to look at his relaxed face. "He really worships you, you know. He sees you as his hero." He smiled, still not opening his eyes.

"The twins were really jealous of their older brother today. They both threw tantrums when I told them where Toshi was. I would send them with you next, but I don't think your division could handle either one of them, much less both." He gave a bark of laughter.

"I can see it now." He held his free arm in front of him. "Matsumoto would try to take them so she can slack off and the next thing I'll know is that half my division is blown up and Matsumoto's remains are never seen again." She smacked his chest lightly.

"They're not _that_ bad."

"It's not _them_ I'm worried about." They fell back into silence.

"Why do you think Toshi wanted to go with you all of a sudden." She asked, pulling him from the dreamland that he had been rapidly approaching. He thought about it. He had been wondering that same thing all day.

"I think he's nervous about starting first grade this April. Being away from both his parents for so long. I think he was just trying to get in some extra parent time while he still could." Karin hummed in response.

"I can't believe he's starting 1st grade next month. I feel so old. And I'm only 25!"

He grinned. "We started early." That earned him a slightly harder slap. "Hey!"

"It was your fault and you know it." She glared at him, when he opened one eye to look at her.

"I don't think so."

"What! You were totally the one that was drunk first!"

"Ah, but I was drugged by my Lieutenant. You got drunk all by your own volition." She scoffed.

"Whatever. It was your fault for making it go as far as it did."

"Hey Karin?" A sudden thought occurred to him. "Who proposed to whom?"

"What?" She raised her head to look at him better, a confused expression on her face.

He opened both eyes. "I remember the wedding. Vaguely. But I don't remember who asked who. How exactly did we get there?"

She blinked. "I… I don't know." She said surprised. "I always assumed it was you but honestly, I don't remember it very well either." They both pondered this surprising bit of news.

Finally, Karin just shrugged and snuggled back against her husband. "Doesn't really matter. End result is the same."

Another moment of silence. Then, "Another thing. We never went on a honeymoon."

Karin snorted. "No need. The four children in the other rooms are proof of _that_."

"It would be nice to have a break from them. Just a week or so. Just the two of us. We haven't had a vacation since we officially got together."

As if to stress the point, Karin and Toushirou heard the sounds of a fight starting in the twins' room, causing Akane to wake up and start crying.

They didn't get up right away, just listening to the sounds of their children needing their parents.

"You know what? You're right. We need a break. Let's go on a honeymoon. We'll get someone else to watch the kids for a week. Or two." She grumbled as they pulled themselves off their bed to go take care of their children.

* * *

This was epilogue one. The next epilogue will be ten times shorter.


	11. Epilogue 2 (The End)

I promised that it would be short and it's actually short. I'm so proud of myself. This is a completely appropriate chapter regardless of its title. Don't worry.

Okay, for realsies, this is the last chapter. I'm done. I'm also done with finals so woo-hoo! Spring break baby! (which will be spent sleeping off the semester)

Thank you so much for everyone that reviewed! You guys kept me going! Thank you!

 **Disclaimer** : I wish. Seriously. I really wish it was mine.

* * *

 **Honeymoon**

"…and she likes to sleep with the stuffed dragon. It's a favorite among all the children so if it's not in her crib then the twins might have taken it."

"The twins are staying at Ichigo and Orihime, Karin. Besides, this isn't Yuzu's first time watching Akane. And she's got Toshi. They're fine. Let's go." Toushirou stood in the open doorway, rolling his eyes at Karin's fussing.

"I know, I know, but they've never been apart from both of us at the same time for so long."

"It's fine, Karin." Yuzu placed the hand that wasn't currently holding Akane on her twin's shoulder comfortingly. "Enjoy yourselves. You two deserve this."

"Yes. We do. Now let's go Karin." Toushirou grabbed his wife's shoulders and led her out of the house and towards her horse, already laden with her bags, ignoring her hesitation. Toshi was dutifully holding the reigns. Karin shrugged of Toushirou's hands and quickly swept up her oldest in a tight hug.

"Now, remember to help out with your Aunt Yuzu. Eat everything on your plate. Don't make a fuss going to bed or picking up your things after. And-"

" _Karin_. He's fine. He's old enough already. Let's _go_." Her husband ended up having to pull Karin away again, practically lifting her into the saddle. Once he was assured that she was settled on top of the horse, he quickly got onto his own and jumped up with agility, the faint limp in his leg practically non-existent.

"Have fun! Be safe!" Yuzu came out into the yard to wave good-bye at the pair. Karin was practically sitting backwards on her saddle, waving back. Toushirou simply nodded to them before leading them away.

"Relax Karin," Toushirou said softly to her once they were out of sight of their home. "They're going to be fine."

"But-"

"No 'but's." He cut her off. "If Orihime can handle your brother than she can handle the twins. Yuzu has watched Akane before and Toshi will help. He's plenty mature."

She sighed. "I know. I'm just… having separation anxiety, I guess." She blushed lightly, smiling ruefully. "I've never been away from them for longer than a night. And you were watching them then."

Toushirou smiled. "I appreciate your confidence in my fathering abilities. But Yuzu will probably handle them better than I could. And she doesn't have all four. Let's just enjoy this week. I doubt we'll get another for several more years to come."

* * *

"All right kids. What do you want for lunch?" Ichigo looked down on the two gray-haired children, looking up at him with wide innocent dark eyes, holding hands.

"Whatever you make us, Uncle Ichigo." They said in unison. It was an odd mix of creepy and cute.

"Great! Because I really only know how to make a few things." He turned around and busied himself with getting the supplies for a simple sandwich. His stable when he either couldn't quite brave his wife's cooking.

This will be easier than I thought, Ichigo thought to himself. They're pretty easy kids.

"What kind of jam or jelly do you kids like? We've got pretty much every flavor. And some flavors that shouldn't be flavors." He wrinkled his nose at the natto jelly. His question was met with silence.

He turned around to discover that the two 3-year-olds had disappeared, no sign of them anywhere.

Well, crap. He thought, quickly heading off to look for them.

* * *

 **One Week Later…**

It was sundown when Karin and Toushirou arrived at their home, the lights from the windows sending illuminated rays on the dark yard.

"What are the chances that they're asleep already?" Karin asked.

"Since the twins are supposed to be back today, none." Toushirou hopped off his horse before assisting his wife off her horse. They led them into the stable, unsaddling them and giving them a quick rub down.

"For someone who was so intent on leaving, you're rather impatient to be back. I bet you missed them more than they missed you." She commented, amused at his haste to put up his horse. He grinned a little sheepishly.

"Maybe." His grin took on a devious and sultry quality to it and Karin felt the same thrill go through her when she caught sight of that. The 'Honeymoon Haze' made her feel excited in the dark and stinky stable.

He stalked closer to her, pushing her up against the wall of the stall, his forearm resting against the wall, framing her head and trapping her. She grinned.

"But I wouldn't mind a few more days." His lips grazed against hers teasingly. "Or even hours." Her arms snaked around his neck, fiddling with his surprisingly coarse white hair.

"Now what would you do if you had a few more hours?" His own grin widened.

"All sorts of things." His hot breath on her ear caused a shiver to run down her spine.

They leaned forward...

Then jerked their heads apart in surprise at the sound of a very loud and expensive crash followed by a train of inappropriate cursing in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ichigo, and hysterical laughter that was most definitely the two middle Hitsugaya children.

Toushirou groaned and dropped his head, resting it on her shoulder. Karin laughed and pushed him back up.

"Come on. Honeymoon's over."

"Says you." He mumbled but followed after his wife, excited to see his children again regardless.

* * *

Nine months later, Karin and Toushirou welcomed their third son and fifth child into their family.

* * *

I just think it's funny to think that they are rather… fertile. I really want a large Hitsugaya family. Maybe because I come from a large family myself.

Now it really is the end. No more. I'm done. I'd like to thank my dutiful readers and more specifically my reviewers. You guys kept me writing. Even though this was supposed to be a one-shot.

Thanks!

~Not a fanatic


End file.
